Against all these odds
by Gossip Monkey
Summary: (AU) Berlin 1943, Alison is a daughter of an high-ranked persona in the in the Nazi Party. She lives undercover to save the Germany she believes in. Everything changes when she meets Emily a girl with a the yellow star and a mysterious black triangle on her chest. Will she be ready to abandon everything for her? Will love conquer all? Emison
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Emisonians**

 **It's my first PLL story and first in English**

 **I'm not an English speaker and I would like to thank DawnJuan for being my extraordinary beta and who supported the story in the first place**

 **Don't hesitate to read her stories**

 **Sorry as well for the History inaccuracies since I'm not an expert. I tried to document myself as much as I can**

 **Please give your opinions**

 **R &R**

* * *

Chapter 1: Risks

 _Berlin 1943_

Alison DiLaurentis stared at her own reflexion. Her baby blue eyes looked bored yet she had to pretend to be excited for her own safety. She had every reason to be excited, she was the daughter of Kenneth DiLaurentis a high-ranked persona in The Nazi Regime, a close friend of Adolf Hitler himself. She visited him nearly every weekend at the Berghof, his perfect refuge near the Alps where only a few friends were accepted. She even had the right to call him "Uncle Addie". What a privilege! she scoffed, disgusted. She had every reason to be proud. She was the perfect Nazi woman according to every boy at school, long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes like the ocean and yet she was disgusted with herself. She was disgusted by every aspect of this side of her but she had to pretend for tonight, for this stupid "perfect Nazi woman reunion." Just for tonight and tomorrow, she would be herself, she would be free of Alison DiLaurentis and the guilt that comes with it. Tomorrow, she would be proud of herself. But for now, she had to pretend. She put a fake smile on her face and shifted her face in a more open and excited expression. She sighed and turned.

"Are you ready, sis?" her brother Jason asked, adjusting his Nazi uniform.

"How long have you been staring at me?" Alison snapped, annoyed.

"I don't know, twenty minutes at least," Jason answered, smiling.

"You know, in some countries, your attitude can be called creepy." Retorted Alison with a smirk.

"Aye, but we are in Germany here, so brotherly carefulness is allowed," Jason responded with a touch of irony in his voice.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Alison asked in a high-pitched voice, eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Ali…" Jason started in a calm voice.

"No Jay," she cried. "Millions of people are dying. Men, women, children and we are going to a party, learning how to be a perfect Nazi. Lesson 101: killing, lesson 102: don't even care about it."

In two strides, Jason was next to his sister, squeezing her tight in his arms. In a strained voice, he whispered.

"I know, Ali. I know, it's disgusting but we have to pretend at least tonight. Tomorrow, we are going to make a difference but in the meantime, we have to be careful. You know that, so put on your fake "I'm better than anyone else look" and let's go, OK?"

Alison freed herself from Jason embrace and nodded. She was readjusting her blonde hair when she heard a knock on the door.

"It must be the girls!" She screamed. "Can you wait here for a sec, Jay?"

Running towards the door, happy for the first time tonight, she opened it to see her three best friends standing before her. There was Spencer, a tall hazel-eyed brunette, who always had a serious look on her face, Hanna, a feisty blonde girl who loved fashion and Aria, a petite and quiet brunette girl, who was always kind to others. These three girls were Alison's best friends, they knew everything about her and more importantly were on her side.

"Ali!" Hanna cried. "Ready to learn how to make perfect Nazi babies and how to be a perfect Nazi wife, which is basically to shut up and obey your husband. Quite frankly, the Nazi regime spend a lot of money on that. What a waste of…"

"Hanna! Will you shut up!" Spencer cut off, looking frantically around her.

"What?" Hanna complained. "I'm only telling the truth."

"What if we are bugged?" Spencer reasoned, annoyed.

"Here? Please, paranoid much?" Hanna replied, laughing.

"No, Spence is right, we have to be very careful," Alison said in a patronizing tone.

"Geez, hello to you too, Ali!" Hanna huffed, half laughing, half annoyed.

"Girls!" Jason called, "Let's go. It's nearly time."

Jason and the girls were walking slowly on Berlin's streets. Jason had adopted the position of a HitlerJugend soldier. He was walking proudly, chest high, occasionally nodding to friends.

Alison glanced around, trying to look pleased at all the Nazi signs. She even scoffed at three boys who were wearing the yellow Jew star on their chest. She jeered and insulted them even though she wanted to vomit.

"So, what's your plan for tomorrow?" Hanna asked, excitement coursing in all of her perfect body.

"You know perfectly well I can't tell you that, Hanna", she replied stiffly.

"C'mon, Ali, you know we are on your side. We want to help…" Hanna repeated for the hundredth time.

"If you want to help, shut up about it!" The blonde snapped at Hanna.

"Ali, please, we're only trying to help. We hate staying still and not doing anything." Aria pleaded, staring right into Alison's blue eyes.

"You can't help, not on this mission anyway, so no…"

"You think we can't be trusted?" Spencer cut her off with repressed anger. "Is it what you think of us?"

"No," sighed Alison. "For God's sake, you have no idea how dangerous this is and you don't have an alias."

"Then give us one and let us help!" Aria retorted with a firm voice.

"It's too dangerous!" The blonde replied.

The three girls were ready to argue when they heard muffled screams not far from them. Alison stopped abruptly and asked Jason:

"What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing," Replied her brother through pursed lips, which was a sign of disgust and anger. "Let's go!"

But Alison didn't listen, she pushed Jason aside. What she saw made her blood boil.

Two boys, she knew very well and hated, Noel Kahn and Ben Coogan were beating a girl up. Alison couldn't see the girl but she could hear her scream. Rage just came in full force. It twisted her insides and made her want to destroy, to kill. Throwing caution to the wind, she ran towards the two boys and yelled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The two boys stopped and stared at Alison.

"Hey Ali, we're only giving this girl," Noel pointed with obvious sign of disgust, "what she deserves."

Alison looked at the girl on the floor. She was tall and tanned, and the blonde had to admit, extremely beautiful. Her brown eyes filled with tears were staring at her. The young blonde girl felt herself melting under her stare. She felt her stomach twist in a way that she has never known before. She felt an urge to protect her, so against all reasons she asked.

"And may I know why you're doing this?"

Noel smirked and didn't respond. Instead, he pointed at the girl's chest. Ali followed his gaze and saw the yellow star with "Jew" written on it. She froze; That was not all, underneath it, was pinned a black triangle meaning she was asocial, "an outcast" in Nazi society. Ali wondered what could this girl have done to deserve a black triangle. Was she a thief? Unemployed?

"Not that it's any of your business. We're trying to give her lesson," Ben piped up, "remind her of her rightful place, filth!"

"In the middle of the street, have you forgotten yourself, Kahn?" Alison spat with disgust.

"I could ask you the same question," Noel, retorted with malice in his brown eyes. "Since when do you question what we do?"

"Forgive my sister," Jason interrupted with force. "She is a bit moody tonight!"

Jason advanced towards the group, gave his sister a "what are you doing" kind of look and spoke firmly.

"Let me take care of the girl. You've got to be at the gathering and you know that. Ian hates when people are late, so get a move on."

Noel wanted to retort but Jason DiLaurentis was his superior, so he cast a suspicious glance to Alison, spat on the floor where the girl was curled up and brought Coogan with him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jason hissed. "Defending a Jew in the middle of the street!"

"Look at her!" Alison hissed back.

"It will be known!" Her brother retorted.

"So, what? I'll lie! I'm pretty good at it!" His sister spat.

Alison beckoned the three girls to come closer around her and the stranger and held her hand to the girl. The girl hesitated and seized it. Once on her feet, Alison gasped. The girl was stunning, she had a beautifully carved face, brown eyes, a strong jaw that made Alison's mouth water. Her lips were plump and she had beautiful, long –tanned legs. Alison was fascinated by her brown eyes. So fascinated in fact, that she was lost in them. Almost like the girl had her transfixed by a simple stare. Alison's stomach was doing backflips, and she could feel warmth spreading in all her body. What was this girl doing to her? She could feel the electricity buzzing between them. She was still holding the girl's hand and for some reason, refused to let go. Her skin was so soft and warm beneath her touch and once again she got lost in her chocolate eyes.

"Thanks," The brunette murmured, not letting go of the blonde's hand.

Her voice was timid but soft, full of warmth. The way she was murmuring things made Alison's heart skip a beat and she felt a pool of excitement between her legs. What the hell was going on? What was this girl doing to her?

"Ali, what the hell?" Jason demanded, completely lost by the way Alison was staring at the stranger.

"What is your name?" Alison asked, trying to regain her cold attitude but failing.

"Emily." The girl responded shyly and scared.

"Listen to me, Emily, I'm going to hit you in order to keep pretending." Alison murmured in Emily's ear. "Find me tonight at ten at the Lost Woods Inn. Room 104. Ask for Vivian Darkbloom. Don't be late!" She caressed Emily's mouth softly with her finger wiping the blood from her perfect face and then without warning she struck Emily in the face, not hard enough to hurt her and spat "Fucking Jews" while she was leaving towards the inn where the reunion was supposed to take place. She kept seeing chocolate-brown eyes and long, tanned legs. Her heart was beating fast. She could still feel the warmth of her hand between her fingers and between her legs! She was old enough to know that she was aroused. But by a girl. No, it could not be! It was so… sinful. And yet nothing, she was sure of it, nothing about Emily was sinful. From what she could judge, and she was a pretty good judge of character, Emily was the sweet type of girl. "Too sweet for her own good." She growled.

"What the hell was that?" Hanna exclaimed, bewildered by Ali's attitude towards the stranger.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alison replied coldly.

"Please," Hanna scoffed. "Don't insult my intelligence, Ali! You were practically drooling, not to mention "eye-fucking" her. There was so much sexual tension around you that… Damn, even my vagina is wet!"

"Hanna!" Cried Aria and Spencer together, rolling their eyes at the blonde.

"What?" Hanna replied innocently. "Once again, telling the truth!"

"With elegance, I should add," Aria laughed.

"Hanna's elegance aside, she is right, Ali! What happened back there? I've never seen you nice with anyone like that. With a Jew? In broad daylight? Have you completely lost your mind?"

"She lost her mind all right!" Jason muttered, gritting his teeth.

" _First,_ Spence," Alison retorted, barely able to contain her anger. "it's not broad daylight… As you can see, the sky is pitch black, which means it's night. I thought someone intelligent like you would have noticed the slight difference. Clearly, I overrated your intelligence. _Secondly,_ my dear brother, what would have me done? Enlighten me, please?"

"Ignore it and pretend you didn't care! As usual," Her brother whispered into her ear. "Especially in front Kahn and Coogan, you know what they are! Dammit, Ali! Why now? Why blow up everything for her?"

"I don't know," Ali whispered back painfully.

She didn't know why she had acted this way. Jason was right, it could blow up the whole operation. She knew she was acting stupid the moment she yelled at these morons but she couldn't help it and she sure as hell didn't regret it. She could still feel her skin tingle under Emily's touch. She was haunted by her chocolate eyes and the shy smile she gave her. "Sweet Emily." She whispered, smiling. Emily…She loved how her name rolled under her tongue. It was like it was fitted to be pronounced by her. For God's sake, Ali! Get a grip, she told herself as they arrive at the Nazi's woman reunion. You are Alison DiLaurentis tonight. But, as her fellow girls were talking about fashion, men, and Hitler, she couldn't help but long to see Emily's brown eyes staring and melting her icy blue one.

XXX

Emily Fields was puzzled. She could not find another adjective to describe her feelings about what just happened. It was so unbelievable that for a moment she thought that those boys had hit her too hard on the head. But there was no way that she imagined the heat of DiLaurentis' hands in hers. It was too real, too reassuring. Of course, she knew her rescuer. Who wouldn't? She and her family were practically royalty in The Nazi Party. Probably because of the money the father was providing, she assumed. But she would never have imagined in her wildest dreams that his daughter, Alison, would be helping her. Her, a Jew and a lesbian, not that she was aware of the latter. She sure stared a lot at the black triangle on her chest but in the Nazi hierarchy, wearing a black triangle wasn't rare and could mean a lot of things. These two signs on her chest meant one thing for sure. Alison DiLaurentis should spit and jeer at her like she usually did with the others. She shouldn't have saved her and given her a place to meet in the middle of the night. Unless… Was it a trap? To bring her into one of those camps her father heard about before he… No, it couldn't. She seemed so adamant and genuine when she caressed her mouth and yet Alison DiLaurentis was a well-known liar. It could be a trap, but the electricity that buzzed between them... "She couldn't have faked that!" Emily objected to herself. But yet, again… She thought about it for at least fifteen minutes before realizing that she was still standing in the middle of Berlin's streets. Of course, nobody paid attention to her except the occasional insults and kicks but Emily was used to it. She knew worse, especially coming from Ben Coogan. She forced herself not to think of it. His harsh breath against her neck, his insults in her hear "You're a fucking Jew coming from Satan to tempt me, Fields." He had growled and then had hit her and then… No, she couldn't think about it. Besides, her mom should've been worried sick and she had to come back home if ever she wanted to meet DiLaurentis.

"Hey, Mom! I'm back!" Emily yelled with what she thought was a cheerful tone.

"Where have you been?" Pam Fields cried running to her to embrace her. "I was worried sick. I thought…"

Emily winced. She had not noticed the pain in her ribs before her mother's hug. Her stomach was also hurting but this was all the work of Alison DiLaurentis' charm. Let her be damned! She would never go to that meeting and yet, she was sure, she saw for a second, a flame of heat or desire burning in Alison's baby blue eyes. Or perhaps, imagined it because she wanted it to be there. And the way she caressed her lips to wipe the blood with a frown of concern on her face. She could not have been that good at pretending. She said it herself, "I'm gonna hit you in order to keep pretending" but she didn't strike hard and the gesture seemed to disgust her and her brother. What the hell was this family playing at? Emily was lost and curious, so very curious… Unaware of her daughter's internal struggles, her mother was watching her from head to toes and gasped at the bruises on her neck, shoulders, and cheek:

"What happened? she demanded.

"Nothing out of the ordinary mom," shrugged Emily. "The usual Jew/lesbian beating crap."

"I told you, Emily, we have to leave or else, we're going to end up like your dad or worse in one of those camps? Have you heard about Mona's? They took more and more every day."

"I'm not leaving my country," Emily replied dryly. "Dad still had faith in Germany. So have I. I am not a coward!"

"Emily, you're everything I have left, please be reasonable! I don't want to lose you!"

"What about the others that are dying in there?" Emily exploded.

"I don't care about the others!" Pam Fields pleaded, tears in her eyes

"Well you might not but I do!" Emily said fiercely. "I'm not going to flee while others are dying."

Emily expected a retort from her mother but she smiled sadly.

"You look so much like your father. You've seen the worst in every human being and yet somewhere, you still hope that it is going to change. You always believe in others, in the human kind. I don't know how you do it! All I know is it got your father killed, so be careful in who you believe, Emily, because the Germany I knew has been gone for a long time now! Anyway, dinner is ready."

Emily ate in silence, her mother not saying anything. The brunette was staring at her father's empty chair while she remembered how many Germans had died to protect in the Germany they believed in. Not Hitler's! But theirs. She remembered what her father used to tell her before she went to bed. "People can surprise you in a good or in a bad way, but if we are starting to doubt those who hold our hands we are no better than them. And even if I'm wrong, sometimes it's better to fight and take a risk instead of standing and doing nothing."

She was going to take a risk, she was going to meet Alison DiLaurentis

At half past nine, Toby was waiting for her with his car to bring her to the Lost Woods. She put on a black hoodie that had belonged to her father and entered the car.

"Why are you meeting this woman?" Toby asked. "Are you sure she can be trusted?"

"No, but I'm willing to take a risk," Emily replied calmly.

Toby knew better than to argue with his friend when she was decisive so instead, he drove to the Lost Woods Inn, a tingle of fear in his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Emisonians**

 **Thanks for those who followed and favorited my stories**

 **Thanks for the reviews as well**

 **I'm glad that you think it's a good storyline**

 **It means a lot to me as I put my heart and soul into it**

 **This chapter is a bit angsty**

 **Tell me what you think**

 **R &R**

* * *

Chapter 2: Back and Forth

Emily was pacing up and down the road in front the Lost Woods. To say that she was nervous was an understatement, she was downright terrified. What if she had made a mistake and was deported to a camp because of Alison? What would her mom do? She would be devastated. The brunette felt her throat tighten and she breathed through short ragged hisses. What if her mom came to check up on her like she did every night like she did since _that_ night and found her bed empty?

"Em, would you stop marching up and down," Toby said. "You're making me nervous."

"Nervous, you are nervous?" Emily replied dryly, with a laugh. "How the hell should I feel then?"

"Emily…" Toby sighed. "Why are you meeting this woman? What's her name already?"

"Vivian Darkbloom," Emily answered stiffly. "And I told you, she protected me from Coogan and Kahn. Prevent them from beating me up any further."

Toby growled furiously and marched towards Emily to hold her tight in his arms. Emily sighed. She hated lying to Toby, her best friend in the world but she had to. If Alison had given her an alias, there was a reason and she was not going to betray her.

"You shouldn't be out at night alone!" Toby growled. "It's dangerous!"

"I can take care of myself!" Emily retorted disentangling herself from Toby's arms.

"Obviously not," Toby muttered darkly, glancing at her swollen lips with a grimace.

"Toby, stop playing the caveman please," Emily said annoyed. "You can't always be there to protect me and besides what would you have done?"

"Ripped these bastards limb from limb," Toby replied calmly though his eyes were flashing with anger.

"And got arrested," Emily replied in the same tone.

"I don't care about being arrested for you!" Toby exclaimed, looking with sadness into his best friend's chocolate eyes.

"Well, I do!" Emily cried.

"Now I have to go. It's nearly time." Emily said walking towards the inn door.

"I'm coming with you," Toby said firmly, following her.

"No," Emily replied. "She said I should come alone." This was a lie but she wanted to be alone with the blonde for some reason.

"The hell with that!" Toby protested vigorously "You really think that I'm going to leave you alone with a stranger in a room."

"I'm gonna be perfectly fine… Please stay here…" She pouted, making a face that caused Toby to crumble.

"Fine, Fine," he gave up, furious. "But I don't like this!"

"Thanks, Tobs," Emily said smiling. "See you soon I promise."

"Whatever," Toby muttered in the dark. He had gone back to the car and Emily couldn't see him anymore. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

The room she entered was dingy and creepy. Goosebumps erupted on her arms and she felt cold terror coiling in her stomach. This place gave her a feeling of being watched. She shuddered and went to the lady who was sitting in an armchair in front of her. She had dark hair and eyes that seem to follow you wherever you went.

"Hum…Excuse me," The brunette said timidly. "I'm here to meet Vivian Darkbloom, room 104." Emily stuttered.

The dark-haired woman stared at Emily's chest and a small and enigmatic smile appeared on her face.

"Ha, you're the Emily. First door to the left. You are _expected."_ The stranger said, insisting on the last word with a knowing smile.

"How do you..." Emily started, puzzled and scared. This was a bad idea.

"Doesn't matter how dear. Go on. She hates when people are late."

Emily obeyed and climbed the stairs, still wondering if she shouldn't be running back home. Sweat was trickling down her back. She arrived at room 104 and knocked nervously.

"Enter." She heard a voice coldly reply from the other side.

Emily obeyed, despite all her senses telling her not to. She entered in a small room. It was surprisingly cozy. Large armchairs were sitting in the corner of the room and a large white four-poster bed was in the center. She looked out for the blonde but couldn't see her. It was too dark. This was a fucking trap! She was done for! For one second she considered running when she heard, "You're here!" A voice said with a twinge of relief. "I thought you wouldn't come."

Emily jumped and looked frantically around. Terror creeping inside. A silhouette approached her slowly. She retreated quickly to the door, arming her fist just in case. Suddenly, she recognized the baby blue eyes staring right into hers. But it was not the usual blonde that appeared but a dark-haired woman. Emily opened her mouth in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," Alison said in a calm voice, touching Emily's arm softly.

Emily coiled. These words, this touch. It was, all the same, that night when he was there. He was kind at first and then…And then… Emily closed her eyes to block the memory. She was trembling from head to toe.

"Emily," Alison said overwhelmed by the brunette's fear. "Emily, I'm not going to hurt you."

Alison approached slowly the brunette. With caution, she touched Emily's lips the same way she did three hours earlier.

"D… Don't… Please!" Emily stuttered.

"Emily!" Alison called more firmly. "Look at me!"

The brunette seemed to recollect herself for a second. This wasn't the same voice. This voice was gentler, more feminine. She opened her eyes and found two pools of blue eyes staring worriedly at her. Unable to look away, she felt the girl pulled her away from the door and bring her to sit on the bed

"Are you O.K?" Alison asked, her voice filled with anguish.

Her blood was boiling. What have they done to her? She knew it was Coogan and Kahn. There was no doubt about that. But what could have they done to her? The simplest touch seemed to fill her with an utmost terror. Alison hated to see those beautiful chocolate eyes filled with panic. She was feeling more and more protective towards the girl. She did not know why and knew it was dangerous, still, she didn't let go and continued to stare into Emily's eyes, drawing small circles on her hand. Emily did not recoil. That was a good sign.

"Emily…" She started.

"Your hair…" Emily whispered pointing to Alison's head.

"Yeah, I know," Alison smiled. "it's my cover…I…"

"Why am I here?" Emily asked defensively. "Is this a trap? Are you going to deport me?"

"What? No!" Alison cried surprised. She stepped off the bed, searching something into her bag which was a few feet away and took out a first aid kit. "I am offering you a way out. For you and your mom. I can get you an English identity. I have connections there with De Gaulle. Next week you're out of here. Let me take care of your lip and shoulders."

"How do you know about my mom?" Emily asked suspiciously while Alison cautiously took care of her injuries.

"You're registered, Emily. You're not hard to find. How about your ribs. Let me see."

Emily lifted her shirt. Alison grimaced and groaned when she saw deep bruises all over the brunette sternum.

"How long has it been like this?" The blonde asked, softly caressing the bruises.

Emily shrugged, but shuddered because she felt sparks ignited in her stomach. Her touch was so soft, so warm, so comforting. It was so different from _his_. She felt wetness between her legs. This could not be! She would not put this girl in danger. Just because she felt something physical. For some strange reason, this simplest idea of Alison getting hurt was making her sick. She would never forgive herself if…

"So, you know things about me. And I know nothing about you. Am I supposed to just accept your help? Sorry nuh huh. Not gonna work!" The brunette said defiantly, pushing Alison's hands away.

"I just want to help," Alison said impatiently and upset. "You have no reason to fear me."

"I have every reason in the world to fear you. You're Alison DiLaurentis." Emily retorted.

"I'm not like my parents," Alison sighed in a tired voice.

"How am I supposed to know that?" Emily cried.

"I saved you, didn't I?" Alison replied stiffly. "In front of everyone to see. Isn't that enough?"

Emily lowered her head, ashamed. That was true. Alison had not done anything to hurt her so far and she was being rude but she had learned to be careful about people's intentions.

"Sorry, I'm just being…"

"Careful," Alison finished. "And you're right. But you've got nothing to fear from me. I've been helping Jews to get out ever since the Final solution has begun. I'm disgusted by it, but you know what it is like. In this world, either you lie or you die. But I can get you out. I want to get you out of here."

"Why me?" Emily asked curiously.

Alison flushed, red patches were coming on her cheeks and this pool of excitement again. The furious need to touch her skin, to feel her underneath her… Alison slapped herself mentally. She could not have thoughts like that. It was filthy, impure. Once again, she stared deeply into the brunette's eyes and she was sure. She was the purest soul she'd ever met. So why did she feel so conflicted? Why was she so obsessed with the brunette? She didn't care about her cover, about doing the right thing. She just wanted her to be safe and at the same time, she couldn't bear the thought of being away from her. She stroked her cheek lightly saying, "I don't know, does it matter?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Emily stood up and said with sadness, "You should not get yourself embarrass with me, Alison. I'm bad news."

Alison felt her heart shatter and she still did not understand why.

"Why shouldn't I?" Alison asked trying to conceal the sensation of rejection she felt.

"Your file does not say why I have this?" Emily asked pointing to the black triangle on her chest.

"No, it just said that you're not fitted to live in The Nazi Society, that you're tainted. I just figured it was because you were a Jew. What have you done?"

"Nothing," Emily eluded. "What does your file says about me exactly?"

"That you're a Jew, that your father was a general in the Luftwaffe, high-ranked. He committed suicide a few months ago because he refused to leave his wife who was a Jew and they were forcing him."

"This is the official version," Emily smirked bitterly, a flash of sadness in her eyes.

"What is the unofficial version?" The blonde asked completely upset by the way sadness courses through Emily's body.

It was almost like she was feeling it herself. She wanted to hug the brunette, to make her sorrow go away. But, she didn't. Her sorrow touched her, like a cannonball. She wanted to do something to ease the brunette's pain, not because she was feeling it but, because it was unbearable for her to see Emily suffer

"I don't really know. All I know is that he didn't kill himself."

"I can find out if you want." Alison offered. She had to do something, she hated feeling powerless.

"No, I don't want you to. You're already in enough danger as it is." Emily replied, returning on the four-poster bed.

"You _are_ in danger and you and your family should leave. Go to London. And after we win, you will go to France. To Paris. I know you love Paris. You'd look wonderful at the top of the Eiffel Tower." Alison flushed, ashamed of letting slip this comment.

"These are dreams Alison, and if you read my files and my dad's then you know full well that I would never leave my country, just as you wouldn't, so my answer is no!"

"Emily…" Alison pleaded, holding her hand.

"No," Emily repeated stubbornly. She let go of Alison's hand walking towards the door and said, her throat constricted with emotion, "In another world, I would have liked to know you better but you should stay away from me. Thank you for your help. And by the way, I prefer you in blonde. Goodbye, Alison." And she walked out.

Alison stood shocked for a few seconds. She was not used to people saying no to her. She was angry but most of all she felt sad and rejected and she was not used to feeling those things and it hurt. It was like Emily left a big hole in her heart. She stood up, suddenly and ran down the stairs.

"Where is she, Auntie Mary?" Alison asked in panic.

"She left with her friend." Mary Drake answered quietly.

"I need to find her!" Alison exclaimed, desperately ignoring the pang of jealousy that crept inside of her. She preferred going back to her friend Toby Cavanaugh than staying with her. The hole inside of her opened a little more and it burned; It took her a little time to see that she was crying.

"She will never say yes, Ali, no matter what you say." Her aunt replied calmly. "And you shouldn't pursue that obsession considering what she is."

"What is she?" Alison cried.

"You don't know?" Mary asked, surprised.

"NO! AND I DON'T CARE!" Alison screamed.

"Asocials are not only thieves or rapists. It also represents women who love women and refuse to live a normal life."

"I already told you, I don't care what she is," Alison repeated coldly.

If she was honest with herself, Alison wasn't surprised. It explained her behavior, why she said that the blonde should stay away from her, why she'd received the cryptic warning, and why the brunette felt uncomfortable at the slightest touch. And for some obscure reason, Alison wanted her anyway. She knew it was not the way it was supposed to be, so she would try to fight it but she still wanted to convince the brunette to leave. Perhaps, to forget about her and marry some guy and be the perfect wife she was meant to be. She will think later about how she feels. All she wanted was to see the brunette again.

"The real question, dear..." Mary said with the same twisted smile "Is, "does it change who you are?"

"I don't know what you mean." Her niece replied coldly.

"Alison, it's obvious, she means something more to you than Hanna, Aria or Spencer. How do you feel about that?"

"It scares me shitless, it's not normal."

"What's normal, dear?" Her aunt replied. "Are you ready to never see her again?"

"No, no that's just unbearable," Alison admitted, tears slipping down her cheeks. The pain at the idea of not seeing her again was awful. She clutched her stomach to try to protect herself from the pain.

"Then you know your answer," Mary said.

"I need to see her," Alison insisted.

"You need to come back home. My dearest sister will get suspicious." Mary replied, shortly.

"Hanna is my alibi… She insisted for some reason. She said and I quote "there is some weird hot vibe between you two. Go figure it out. Please, Mary!"

"Fine, put your wig on."

"Oh, and I will need Wayne Fields' files. I need you to get it. Any idea how I could?"

"You should ask Spencer, dear. Last time I heard, he committed suicide. He was Luftwaffe Colonel or something?"

"I need to infiltrate the Luftwaffe."

"As I say, dear, ask Spencer, she will have a plan cooked up in five." Mary simply said.

"You're not going to stop me?" Alison asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dear, I know enough about Spencer and you to know that nothing will stop you. After all, we three are the same blood."

"Yeah, don't remind me of that! I know my dad is fucking all of Berlin when he can and that Peter Hastings does the same thing."

"They have to," Mary said with a smirk. "To make more perfect babies."

"I hate Nazism!" Alison said with a growl. "Let's go!"

XXX

They drove on into the night, in the dark streets of Berlin. Alison was staring at the emblem of the Nazi Party through the reflection of the glass. She stared then at the SS patrols on the streets. Further along, she saw some shops tainted with "Jude" on it and for the first time, she thought about the operation "weiße taube*" which consists of saving Jewish children and send them away to the US or England to families. Not that she was particularly fond of the idea but their parents asked for it to be done. They knew they would probably be sent somewhere where they would be dying and they wanted their children to be safe. Alison knew this would be complicated, she had a whole network prepared for it. She would work on it tomorrow. Tonight was all about Emily. They arrived at Emily's place, if you could call that a place. It looked like more like a bin. She got out of the car and knocked on the door.

The tall brunette answered. She was just in a shirt. Her long-tanned legs showed in all their glory. Damn, this woman was going the death of her! She repressed the urge to touch Emily and cleared her throat.

"Vivian, what are you doing?"

"I want to know you. I don't care about the consequences. I want to be your friend."

"We can't be friends," Emily replied stiffly.

"Not in plain sight, since you don't want to flee. Let me protect you." Alison pleaded, seizing the brunette's hands.

"I…" Emily started, trying to find a counter-argument. But she was lost in Alison's icy blue eyes. She found herself incapable of talking. She huffed and grudgingly let her in and closed the door behind her.

* * *

 **AN : The weiße taube(german) means White dove**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone**

 **Here's chapter 3**

 **Thanks for all the favorites and followers as well as the reviews**

 **This chapter is fetus Emison with a bit of angst**

 **What do you think will happen next ?**

 **R &R**

 **Gossip Monkey**

* * *

Chapter 3: Getting to know you

"So," Emily stated, standing before the front door, arms crossed over her chest. "What do you want?"

"Defensive, aren't we?" Alison smirked. "I told you, I want us to be friends."

"And I told you, we can't be friends!" The brunette replied, annoyed.

"And _I_ told you, I don't care about the consequences!" The blonde retorted calmly. "And, let me tell you, I always get what I want."

"Is that so?" The brunette smiled, raising her eyebrow defiantly. "Well, you won't have me."

Damn, this was hot! Alison thought, staring at Emily's jaw as it hardened and the brunette's smile growing more defiant. She wanted to kiss that jaw to make it relax and at the same time, she didn't want it because this was just…so hot! Wait, this wasn't what she wanted, she had to make it clear to Emily that she loved men.

"I don't want you, this way!" Alison retorted coldly. "I'm not like you."

Alison thought she saw a flash of hurt in Emily's eyes. But she had to lie, she had to. She was not like that, not like her. But she wanted to erase that look from Emily's face.

"You know, then?" Emily asked, trying to conceal the disappointment in her voice.

The brunette could not hope for more, she did not know why she had. After all, _he_ was right. Who would love a disgusting thing like her? She was a freak, a slut, a… Emily closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling. She was no different. How could she have hoped…

"Aunt Mary told me why you had the black triangle. It does not change a thing. I want to know you, I want to be friends with you." Alison said desperately, seeing the distress of the brunette.

"Oh, I'm supposed to be lucky?" Emily snarled, tears in her eyes. "Your aunt is creepy by the way."

"Yeah, she is," Alison admitted with a half-smile. "And I'm sorry it didn't come out right. What I meant was, can we be friends? I don't care what you are."

"We shouldn't," Emily replied sternly.

"But can we?" Alison pouted with puppy eyes.

"Fine," Emily surrendered with a huff.

Alison thought her heart was going to explode with joy. She had never felt such a feeling before. It was like her heart was too big for her chest. She did not realize she needed to be close to the brunette so badly. She jumped towards her and held the brunette in a tight embrace, inhaling her scent. She smelt strong of a floral scent and a hint of… chlorine. How the hell? It was sweet and intoxicating, she did not want to let go. It felt too good, too warm, too exciting…She felt wetness again between her legs, excitement coursing through her body. She tried to ignore it, to let go, but couldn't. All she could do was prevent a moan from escaping her mouth. Emily, surprisingly, reciprocated the hug. She couldn't figure this girl out. First, she was telling her that she was not interested and seconds later, she was giving her a hug that was everything but friendly. She was, for sure, getting mixed signals. But it felt too good to care.

"C'mon," Emily said, after several minutes.

"Where are we going?" Alison asked, surprised.

"You said you wanted to be friends. I want to show you my room. I can talk more easily there. Besides, if my mom catches me here, I'm dead."

"Ok," Alison said, smiling and trying not to laugh.

Emily took Alison's hand in hers. She felt sparks ignited in the very tips of her fingers but ignored it and took Alison up the stairs, very slowly, not to wake up her mother. She slowly opened the door and let Alison enter in her small room.

Alison looked around, curious. She found the room small and creepy but the way Emily decorated it made it warmer. There were photos of Paris everywhere. The Eiffel Tower, Le Pont des Arts, The Louvre… Photos of the south of France. The blonde stared at a landscape of the Rivera while Emily sat on her bed.

"So, what do you want to know?" Emily asked. "I don't see why you need to know, you already know everything from your files."

"I like your room. You really love Paris, don't you? Besides, I want to know your version. We all know how _accurate_ the Nazi version is." Alison laughed softly.

Emily froze. Alison's laugh was the most angelic sound she'd ever heard. It was full of mischievousness and warmth at the same time. It had been a long time since she'd heard someone laugh. It reminded her of her father, of the way he picked her up when she was a toddler. It reminded her of picnics in Bavaria. A time where she was safe and sound.

"What?" Alison asked, puzzled

"Your laugh," Emily stuttered. "I've never heard you laugh. I… I like it. It reminded me of happy moments."

Alison blushed and looked at her feet, she was completely lost. It was hard, being friends with the brunette, feeling all these foreign feelings. She should just drop it before it was too late… But could she? No, it was too painful. What if it endangered her cover? Well, she could care less. The brunette's smile filled her with so much contentment that she didn't care about saving Jews anymore. Maybe she could do two things at once. Being the cause of Emily's smile filled her with warmth and self-pride. She wished the brunette could smile more often. If Emily was gorgeous in general when she was smiling she looked like… like a mermaid. Like a goddess, smiling as if she, Alison, was the miracle she was expecting. Alison wished above all to be that woman, that miracle Emily saw. But she knew she wasn't.

"I'm sorry," Emily stuttered once again. "I didn't mean to embarrass you. It's just…"

"It's ok," Alison said, joining Emily on the bed.

She looked up at the wall above Emily's headboard. There were photos as well, but these were photos of the brunette sitting on the shoulders of her father, smiling brightly to the objective. Next to it, there was a photo of her two parents looking at each other lovingly while sitting on a couch. She could not prevent herself from feeling a pang of jealousy. She had never seen her mother look at her father with such love. She felt another pang of jealousy when she stared at the photo of Emily hugging Toby at the top of a mountain, probably the Alps.

"So," Emily began. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Alison replied, taking Emily's hands.

"Really?" Emily laughed heartily. "How much time do you have?"

Alison wanted to reply "Forever" but her throat was too constricted. She could feel the softness of the brunette's skin under her thumb. Her laugh was beautiful, music to Alison's ears. Better than this damn Wagner her father forced them to listen to every fucking day. Softer, gentler, happier. She wanted her to laugh all the time. Without noticing it, she caressed Emily's lips once again.

"I have all night," Alison replied, simply staring into Emily's chocolate pools. "How did your parents meet?"

"You already know that..." The brunette replied darkly.

"Emily…" The young blonde warned, her eyes getting darker. "You're very frustrating, you know that?"

"Bet you're not used to that, heh?" Emily smirked. "They were high-school sweethearts."

"Really?" Alison exclaimed, sounding interested. "How did they fall in love?"

"You're going to think it's cheesy!" Emily growled, embarrassed.

"C'mon, Em, don't be a killjoy! Tell me!" Alison squealed, excited.

"Shh!" Emily hissed. "My mom… And besides _Em_?"

"What?" Alison responded, chuckling softly. "You can call me Ali, you know."

"Fine _Ali_ …" Emily snorted, rolling her eyes at her new friend. "They met when they were sixteen. Of course, they were not at the same school, but they bumped into each other in the street by accident. It was love at first sight. Then, my dad had to go to war. He signed up several months after they met. He came back safe and sound and they had me in 1924."

"So, you're twenty-one then?" Alison asked with a smile, fascinated by Emily's story. "Just like me."

"Yes, I used to swim, when I was allowed to. Before Hitler and the Nuremberg laws, I mean… I should have made to the Olympics in 1938 if I was not… you know." Emily pointed absent-mindedly to her chest.

"The Olympics? But you were only sixteen at the time," Alison shrieked, before putting her hand to her mouth. "You must be really good." She whispered, impressed.

"Guess so…" Emily shrugged, embarrassed by the blonde's stare.

"I would have liked to see you swim. It must be something." Alison admitted softly.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, I assure you," the brunette mumbled, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "Besides, it's impossible, I can't access public places with the Nuremberg laws."

"That can be arranged in other ways," Alison said, smiling mysteriously to the brunette while making random patterns with the tip of her fingers on Emily's arms. "Besides, how come I smelt chlorine on you earlier if you can't go to the swimming pools?"

"You have to be that observant, haven't you?" Emily growled, annoyed and thrown off guard by the blonde's touch.

Alison froze. That growl Emily made had caught her off guard. It was… She couldn't find the words to describe. It made her feel _things_ in all strange places. She shivered slightly and for a second, tightened her grip on Emily's arm. She planted her fingernails into it, trying to contain the flow of desire that was eating her alive. She closed her eyes and breathed with difficulty. She had to stop that… It was not her… Seconds later, she lost the contact of Emily's arm, she could not help but let out a small moan at the loss.

"There you go," Emily said, seconds later putting a jacket on the blonde's shoulders. "You are shivering. You must be cold! You don't mind a Jew's jacket, do you?"

Alison smiled at the blonde thoughtfulness. She really was an angel. Her sweet and innocent Emily. She inhaled the jacket, it had Emily's scent all over it. Alison relaxed and sighed, content. Then, she reverted to her fake persona, the teasing cold one. Because there was no way in hell that she was into girls.

"No," she said coldly. "I don't mind. Is it a habit of yours to always answer questions by another question?"

"Yes, I suppose so," Emily smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"How did you find a swimming pool?" Alison asked, losing patience.

"You really are a child, aren't you?" Emily responded, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Emily…" The blonde warned, eyes darkening, not because of anger but because of the sparkle in Emily's eyes that drove insane.

"You are really used to getting what you want aren't you?" Emily said, laughing hard this time at the look of her new friend's face.

"Will you stop doing that!" Alison huffed, throwing a pillow at the brunette.

Emily stopped the pillow with a swift movement of her right arm. The one which was not in Alison's grip. She came closer to the blonde and cupped her cheeks, forcing Alison to look right into her eyes and said in a husky voice, "And what would you like me to do Ali?"

Alison could not miss the double-meaning of this sentence. She could not miss how Emily's voice was the sexiest voice she'd ever heard. She could not ignore the things that the mere contact of the brunette against her skin was doing to her. She couldn't help but notice that their lips were inches from one another. And she couldn't lie to herself, she wanted to feel those lips against hers. To see if it felt as right as she thought it would. But, she regained her demeanour and threw Emily away harshly.

"The truth," she demanded in an icy voice.

"Fine," said Emily in the same tone but an octave higher. "I've been swimming with some friends. That's why I smell of chlorine... I think you should go now."

"No, no please," Alison panicked, trying to take Emily's hands again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… Please…"

"I'm tired of playing games, Ali," Emily responded coldly, rejecting Ali's touch. "I'm not one of your newest toys. I don't know why you're here, what you want…"

"To know, just to know you," Alison replied, panicking completely.

"But why?" Emily asked with a puzzled look. "I'm probably gonna be dead in a few months. So, what's the point?"

"You're not going to die," replied Alison in a strangled voice, ignoring her flinch pain shooting through her heart like a bullet.

"For fuck's sake, Alison. Look at where we are. I'm going to die. That's a fact!" Emily cried pointing at the shabby window that showed the streets below.

"Not if you run with me you won't!" The blonde murmured, not looking at Emily.

"Not that again…" Emily sighed. "Where would we go?"

"Paris, with German identity. Forget your yellow star, your black triangle. Just you and me in sweet Paris." Alison said sweetly, tears trickling down her face.

"Oh yeah?" The brunette replied sarcastically. "How long will we stay there?"

"How about forever?" Alison replied, this time staring into Em's eyes.

"I told you, these are dreams," Emily repeated. "I'm not leaving!"

Alison sighed but nodded in defeat.

"Besides, what about your cover and the Jews you are saving?"

Alison wanted to say, "Fuck the Jews" but she knew this wasn't going to improve her friend's temper. So, she said nothing. Suddenly, she heard a door creaked next to Emily's room.

"Damn, that is my mom," Emily cursed. "Quickly, under the bed!"

"Are you serious?" Alison asked, laughing.

"JUST DO IT!" Emily hissed, moving the cover so she could pretend to be lying down.

Alison obliged, smirking, and lied flat on her back under the bed. Seconds later, she heard Emily's door open and her mother telling her that she heard her scream and was wondering if she was okay. Emily replied shortly that it was nothing but the usual nightmare. Alison thought she heard fear in the brunette's voice, the same fear she'd witness hours ago in the Lost Woods. Her mother replied, crying if only she'd been there to protect her from Ben Coogan…

Ben Coogan, again? What on earth has he done to _her_ Emily that caused her daily nightmares? The blonde ought to know. And then, she was going to kill him. She was lost in her thoughts, imagining the worse and heard the door close. A few minutes later, Emily whispered. "Ali, are you there? She's gone!"

"Of course, I'm here silly," Ali replied with a smile. "I didn't disappear by magic"

"Sorry," Emily blushed clearly uncomfortable. "I didn't think…"

"Does your mom check up on you every night?" Alison cut her off.

"Yes," Emily muttered, darkly.

"Why?" Alison asked, reclaiming her seat next to the brunette.

"Because I'm having nightmares." The young brunette replied shortly.

"About Ben Coogan?" Alison pressed on.

"I don't want to talk about it." The brunette snapped.

"Em," Alison said, soothingly caressing Emily's lips once again. "You can tell me anything. I won't judge you. I will just kill Coogan with my bare hands if he hurt you."

"Ali, can we please not… Please, don't make me relive this… I just can't… Please!" Emily squeaked, closing her eyes, tears cascading down her cheeks.

Alison felt distressed, she didn't know what to do to comfort the brunette. It seemed like whatever Coogan did to her was beyond any words Emily could express. It enraged the blonde to know that _he_ , this little piece of shit, could reduce her mermaid to tears.

"It's okay," Ali said calmly, hugging the brunette who was sobbing uncontrollably in the crook of her neck. "You don't have to tell me… Shh, it's okay…"

They stayed a long moment like this, Emily crying, Alison hugging her tightly as if she could protect her, shield her from the pain. Alison did not even realize that she was lying down next to Emily, her hand softly caressing the bruised lips with a grimace.

"I know it's ugly," Emily said, sniffling when her sobs had subsided.

"Listen to me, Em!" Alison said firmly, taking the brunette's face in her hands, forcing her to look into her baby blue eyes. "Nothing about you is ugly! I forbid you to say that!"

Emily nodded and stuffed her head into the crook of Ali's neck. Alison could feel her hot breath against her neck and this wasn't going to be easy to fool herself into thinking that what she felt for the brunette was just friendly feelings. But the necessity to keep Emily close to her had become like the necessity to breathe. She could not imagine her life without the brunette. She would make everyone who hurt her pay, even if she had to endanger her own life. First, she had to discover what Ben Coogan had done. Second, she needed to find out what happened to Em's father. Thinking about plans, she drifted into sleep, her body entangled with Emily's.

Alison woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. Emily was stirring. She was fighting against an unknown force, whining and pleading like a child.

"Please, stop, you're hurting me. Please stop, I beg you! Please, it hurts! Please… Please… Please…"

"Emily! Emily! "The blonde screamed, shaking her,maintaining the brunette's arms to her side, not giving a damn if her mother heard her.

The brunette sat bolt upright, looking frantically around, trying to let go of the arms that were holding her.

"Em, it's me," Ali said frantically, trying to soothe the brunette. "You're safe, it was just a nightmare! I'm here… I'm here… You are safe… Look at me!"

"Ali," Emily croaked tears falling, looking right into the blonde's blue eyes. "It's you…"

"Yeah, I'm right here, by your side. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise," Alison said, caressing the tears away.

"Can you hold me, please?" Emily whispered.

"Of course, anything you want," The blonde replied, kissing Emily's forehead softly. "I'm here"

She turned Emily onto her side and spooned her, making sure that she was safe while stuffing her head into Emily's long dark hair. She felt safe and good and yet, she didn't sleep, dreading the moment she would have to leave her safety, her sanity, to become Vivian Darkbloom. She would have given anything in the world to stay Ali forever because, despite the horrible world she lived in, she felt, for the first time in her life, happiness in the arms of Emily Fields.

At the crack of dawn, she grudgingly freed herself from Emily's embrace. She considered for a moment taking off the jacket but didn't. Instead, she ripped the Jew star from it, threw it in the bin, took some papers and wrote.

 _Em,_

 _I need to get some things done today. Don't worry about me! I'll be fine. I'll be back here around eight. I want to take you somewhere. I hope you don't mind I kept the jacket. It feels comforting to have it on._

 _See you tonight,_

 _Ali_

She put the note on Emily's pillow, watching her sleep peacefully for several minutes before slowly getting out of her safe place. She felt empty but she had to. She put on her dark-haired wig and closed the door behind her.

Jason was waiting for her in his car with a long-haired wig.

"So, you've decided to get us all killed, haven't you?" Jason asked, half-smiling, half- groaning. "I spent half of my night cleaning your blunder with Kahn and Coogan."

"Did you?" Alison asked simply.

"Of course, I did," Jason sneered. "Had to lie through my teeth to get you out."

"Good because I need another favour."

"Let me guess," Jason replied sarcastically. "It has something to do with the brunette you've just spent the _entire_ night with."

Alison ignored the tone of her brother and said coldly.

"I need you to find out what happened between Coogan and Em."

"Em? What the hell… As if, we did not have enough to do with the "weiße taube" operation."

"Please, she is everything to me. If something happened again… I," Alison spluttered, her voice filled with emotion.

"Damn, Ali," Jason swore, "I don't know what this girl did to you. But I might need her trick. She has turned you into a softie."

"Oh, shut up!" Ali snapped, hitting her brother's arm.

While Jason was laughing, Alison worriedly looked back at Emily's house. She happily remembered that she woke up cuddling with her. Whether it was friendly or not, she did not know. All she knew was that she needed the brunette by her side. Against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone,**

 **I'm back for chapter 4**

 **Sorry for the lateness but I just got out of surgery**

 **To be forgiven, here is a long chapter**

 **I'm fine, just a bit off**

 **Anyway I hope you like it**

 **Thanks to the guests that reviewed my story. Your compliments mean a lot to me**

 **A warning, there's a bit of violence in this chapter so read carefully**

 **R &R**

* * *

Chapter 4: White doves and a mermaid

 _Emily was lying awake on the stone-cold floor. She could feel blood trickling down her legs but she couldn't cry anymore. Her eyes were dry but she couldn't say the same about her anguish. She closed her eyes, trying not to remember him, inside of her, pushing hard and rough, maintaining her by the hair and murmuring "You're a creature from hell to tempt me filth, slut" His words were anchored in her brain like an open wound. She tried to shut down the unbearable pain she had felt, the throbbing she was still feeling, the impression of being violated, dirty Before, she could even process what was happening. She felt an excruciating pain in her ribs._

" _Get up!" Ben Coogan ordered in a harsh voice._

 _Emily did not budge. The pain was too immense_

" _I said, get up!" Coogan repeated, kicking her in the ribs once again._

 _She didn't move. He seized her by the hair, pulled her upright and said with a cruel smile "We'll see how good you are under water." And he pulled her in a freezing cold bathtub, head first. Emily froze, her muscles tightened. She was on fire. It hurt everywhere. She was suffocating. Then out of nowhere, she felt herself breathing again. She was out of it, but Coogan, smiled, looking at her without any emotion and said, "This is your punishment for tempting me. You will no longer feel safe in cold water. Believe me! You're lucky I don't kill you. It's a French-inspired torture, let's see how you enjoy France now!" And he pulled her head and the rest of body back into the water again…_

Emily woke up suddenly, feeling cold. She hated being cold. It reminded her…Visions flooded in her head, blurred and uncleared. Only the feeling of excruciating pain and dirtiness remained. Always, wherever she went, whatever she was doing her body remembered. She looked around for Alison's reassuring embrace but found nothing but a letter next to her. She took it and read it. She sighed. Of course, Alison had to leave. What was she expecting? A breakfast in bed? She was so stupid! At least, she was going to see her tonight and she was going to take her somewhere. She was excited and fearful at the same time. Since Ben Coogan, she hated surprises. She had a feeling that the blonde was going to go to a swimming pool with her. Alison had mentioned last night how much, she wanted to see her swim. The truth was, Emily had lied that night, she had not swim since _that night._ She couldn't swim anymore. She was afraid, terrified even of water. Every night, her mother had to make sure that the water was hot to a boiling point for her to wash. Since, they didn't have access to hot water anymore, it was a long, and dreadful process for Emily to endure. A swimmer who could not swim. What irony! She had lied about why she smelled of chlorine as well. She had to, even to Ali. Because, even if she could not swim anymore, she could not stay away from a swimming pool. She had been near one and she couldn't not betray the one who was giving her access even if they weren't exactly on good terms anymore.

She sighed again and got up. She could still smell Alison's scent on her, sweet vanilla mingled with coco and it drove her insane. The blonde kept her jacket, so she took another to supress the unbearable sensation of cold. What exactly did the blonde mean by "it feels comforting to have it on"? What exactly was her relationship with the blonde? Ugh! It felt too frustrating to think about it in the morning. She got dressed and walked down the stairs.

"Hello, Emmy," her mom welcomed with her smile.

"Hi," Emily grunted, sitting on a chair in the kitchen.

"Do you want any breakfast?" Pam asked.

"Does your idea of breakfast mean dry fucking bread and boiled potatoes again? Emily asked, in a bad mood.

"Language!" Her mother cried. "And, yes, it does. I'm sorry. You know, with the rations…"

"Then, it's a no." Emily replied dryly, shakily taking a glass of hot water.

"Bad night?" Pam asked again, as she did every morning.

"We could say that," Emily mumbled, drinking her water with a grimace.

"Oh, Emmy, who was the friend who was staying with you last night?" Pam asked, raising an eyebrow at her daughter.

Emily sputtered and gasped, spitting out her water. How did she… How would she get out of this one without endangering Alison's identity? The gears in her brain were spinning endlessly to find an excuse, an idea. Something! Quick Emily, something!

"It was Toby", she lied, blushing.

"Emily, don't take me for a fool!" Her mother said sternly. "I heard a girl's voice screaming your name when you were having a nightmare. Who was it?"

"I can't tell you that," Emily replied, not looking at her mother.

"Why?" Her mother exclaimed, who started getting angry.

"Because, mother…" Emily said calmly. "She prefers remaining anonymous."

"Are you sure you can trust her?" Her mother asked, worriedly.

"Yes," Emily said firmly, taking a sip of hot water.

"How come?" Pam asked with caution.

"She defended me yesterday when I broke curfew and they…" Emily gulped, closing her eyes and gripping her ribs.

"Emily, your father didn't kill himself for you to play daredevil." Her mother sighed, as her voice broke.

"He didn't kill himself!" Emily exclaimed, standing abruptly.

"It was his writing, Emily," her mother agued sadly.

"They forced him! "Emily cried, throwing the chair against the wall. "He would never do that!"

"To protect us, he would," Pam whispered.

"Really?" Emily laughed, dryly. "What's the point then? We will be deported anyway. Remember Hitler's speech, Jude free zone. It's just a question of time, mother! Now if, you'll excuse me. I have to go!"

Before her mother could respond, Emily stormed off and slammed the door shut, leaving her mother rooted to the spot.

XXX

Toby was sitting in his office, his forehead pressed against a list of names. He kept checking and re-checking with the register on his left. Slowly, he counted the names, thirty…It was not enough…But he couldn't risk adding more. He checked again. All of them were supposed to have been in Italy at one point. The Anti-fascism league there had sent false proof. He reread the letter sent by Oscini to explain the symptoms the children had to fake. It had worked very well in Italy. It had saved more than ten thousand children. He sighed. He had to talk to Dr. Kingston. He was going to check that everything was in order when he heard a knock on the door. He quickly concealed all the documents and stood up. A small man with glasses and moustache entered, raising his hand

"Heil Hitler!" He said with gusto.

"Heil Hitler" Toby responded automatically. "Reichführer, what an honour to have you here."

"Yes, thank you Underschaführer Cavanaugh," Himmler said sternly. I wanted to make sure that the roundups were taken care of properly, Underschaführer. It is one of the last. Soon Germany will be free of all that vermin. I want you to take care of this one, Cavanaugh. A few of the SS officers will be happy to assist, of course. Have you settled everything with Eichmann?"

"Yes, Reichführer, everything is in order," Toby responded coldly.

"May I see the list?" Himmler demanded.

"Of course, Reichführer," Toby replied, taking a register from his desk.

Himmler took the list and frowned. He stared at Toby, mistrust in his eyes.

"This isn't quite the number we agreed on. At least twenty of them are missing. Care to explain?"

"It is that…" Toby stammered. "We seemed to have problem with the children."

"What kind of problem?" Himmler exclaimed.

"They went to Italy, years ago, you see," Toby said, showing the papers. "They seemed to have caught some kind of disease. Highly contagious. K syndrome. You might have heard."

"Yes, I've heard. Filthy little rats" Himmler muttered. "We'll check on them in any case. We wouldn't want to let these rats slip, would we? It's done then," Himmler grimaced looking at all the officers, with severity. "Then you'll move directly to Ravensbrück, you'll take the last train. Underschaführer…"

"Reichführer," Toby replied raising his hand.

And Himmler was gone. The officers left with Toby didn't seem quite happy to check on a Jew hospital. Toby fought hard to contain his laugh. This should be fun!

"Let's go, shall we?" Toby advanced leading the men outside.

"Do we have to, Underschaführer?1" One of the men asked, fear in his eyes. "I mean… We can leave them there to rot. It wouldn't make such a difference, would it?"

"You mean, you want to disobey a direct order from the Reichführer, Sturmman2 Hein?" Toby declared, staring at Hein with faked anger.

"No…No, of course not!" Hein stuttered, blushing.

"Let's go!" Toby ordered marching in front of his troops.

Toby directed the SS groups towards the Jew hospital. Fear was turning his stomach upside down. His fear of failing the mission was mixed with the fear of leaving Emily and her mom by themselves. Who would protect them if he wasn't there? To top it all, he would be telling Vivian Darkbloom that he would be far away. He had to see Emily tonight, one last night. What a fool, Toby! He thought. She could never love you the way you do. And it was clear to him that she had a crush on Vivian Darkbloom. He didn't like that at all. She was unpredictable, to say the least, and was good at lying. But, she had apparently saved the brunette from Coogan and Kahn, and damn, he was grateful for that! So, he would ask her to protect Emily. There was no risk with her in charge. After all, he promised Emily's father to protect them, no matter what the costs were. And he was the last to see Lt. Fields. He didn't like to think about what happened there. If Emily ever knew, she would never be able to forgive him.

They approached the hospital in ranks. At least, what they called the hospital. It was a bunch of destroyed buildings and Toby knew that the inside was dirty and unhealthy. The patients lied on dirty mattresses. He saw Dr. Kingston from afar and made a small hand gesture of a bird taking flight, barely noticeable if you didn't pay attention. Dr. Kingston nodded curtly as Toby approached him.

"We want to see the children!" He ordered with a curt voice.

"I'm afraid it's impossible," Dr. Kingston said.

"You disobey an order, Jew?" Toby exclaimed with anger.

"Underschaführer…"

"I demand to see the hospital!" Toby ordered.

"Very well, Underschaführer." Dr Kingston conceded.

Toby entered the hospital with the rest. He saw dozens of adult patients, lying on dirty mattress, who were suffering from hunger or who were too beaten to get up. He stared at them with fake disgust. That was the hardest thing he had to do, while the others laughed, spit and hissed insults. He had to endure seeing those people in pain and not do anything about it, worst of all, sacrifice them in order the have the count.

"Take them all!" He ordered his officers. "They are not sick. Let's see if "Arbeit macht frei""

The officers obeyed, laughing, while the Kingston tried to protest.

"You do not want to push me, Jew!" Toby threatened through gritted teeth. "Now, the children. Stay there and make sure none of them escape."

The officers nodded pushing and forcing the patients to stand up. Toby heard some whining and crying and he cringed

"Sorry about that, Dr. Kingston, but I have to," he said looking, sadly at the man next to him.

"I know," the man replied, darkly. "We agreed on that."

They walked towards a closed room and Dr. Kingston screamed.

"See, Underschaführer, how they are coughing. This might be tuberculosis for all we know, you don't want to catch that."

Toby heard deep coughs and spitting. He laughed. The children were well instructed. He faked fear and said to his companions "Let's go, may they rot here."

"What about him? We can take him, Underschaführer," one of his men said, pointing towards the doctor.

"No, we can't, idiot!" Toby barked. "He may have been in contact with them. Hear how they are coughing, do you want to catch that, Stuurman?"

Wild fear invaded the man's eyes and Toby had to supress a laugh. The plan was working exactly as they predicted so far. He had to admit that Vivian Darkbloom was a mastermind when it came to lies, deceit, and manipulation. Then, he looked at all the innocent victims held by his men and lost his joy. The victims had agreed to the plan to save the children, but he was bringing them to die in long and painful agony. Suddenly, he did not want to laugh anymore but he regained his harsh composure and barked.

"Let's get to the Jewish headquarters and finish this roundup and then prepare the next one. We are not going to sacrifice one day of work for these rats."

He hoped that Mrs. Fields and Emily were far from home.

XXX

Emily was running as fast as she could, head down, tears cascading down her cheeks. Memories of her dad were flooding inside her head. She remembered how he taught her to swim for the first time and said "Jump". She sobbed harder. He could not have killed herself! He would never do that! Her brave and fearless dad… She ran until she found herself in front of a beautiful house with flowers. She hesitated for one second and knocked on the door.

A woman with reddish hair and a squared jaw responded. When she saw Emily her jaw tightened and her eyes narrowed.

"I told you not to come in here anymore. I'm not like you, disgusting piece of…" The woman sneered nastily.

"Please, Paige, I just want to see the swimming pool. Please, one last time…"

"You're lucky Lucas is not here," Paige responded with an evil smile forming on her lips. "You missed me, didn't you?"

"Why would I miss someone who cannot accept who she is?" Emily replied coldly.

"Careful Em, you would not want me to tell everyone that you are obsessing over me. That's sick and that's deportation for you and your mommy." Paige warned, getting an inch closer to Emily.

Paige smiled and kissed Emily's jaw, then her neck. Without warning, she seized Emily's face and kissed her roughly, inserting her tongue into Emily's mouth. Emily pushed her away.

"You said you were not like me. You made your choice by marrying Lucas." Emily said unaffected, staring into Paige's eyes.

"And what should I have done? Be disgraced and live like you, an outsider, filth? Dad would have never accepted it, nor will I. It doesn't mean that we can't have fun while you're here. Paige said, approaching Emily with a horny smile.

"You're a coward" Emily stated firmly, pushing Paige away again.

"Fine," Paige said with a smirk. "You're not worth it anyway. Too whiney for my taste. You said you wanted to see the swimming pool. Come, then!"

Emily followed Paige inside the house. A large swimming pool was in the interior veranda. It told Emily how rich Lucas was. But she resented Paige for marrying him. Not because she loved her still but because Emily hated people who did not assume who they were and hid behind lies, while she was starving and getting beaten up. Paige moved behind Emily and said in a sweet voice.

"You said you wanted to see the swimming pool. Happy pool day!" And she took Emily by the hair and pulled her head into the water.

Emily froze, trying to breathe but water was filling her lungs. She tried to move desperately but Paige was holding her in a strong grip, maintaining her head under the surface. Emily shuddered and panicked. She was cold, she had to get out, had to. Memories flooded. Ben, pushing her, drowning her in icy water and then, he was waking her up with hot tea or coffee, only to start again several minutes later. When she finally accepted that she was going to die she felt air filling her lungs again. Paige was still holding her. She pushed Emily against the wall and before the brunette had time to breathe, her former lover kissed her harshly, maintaining a strong grip on Emily's arms, probably bruising them.

Emily had to muster all the courage she had to get away from Paige. She pushed her so hard that she fell on the swimming pool floor. Emily ran for her life. She vaguely heard Paige say, "You're going to pay for that one, bitch!" She had one thought in her head "Find Ali."

XXX

7:30, Alison was waiting with her brother Jason for Cavanaugh to bring the kids. She had a black wig on and was growing impatient. She was worried that the mission failed and that Toby got caught somehow, and above all, she was afraid for Emily. They had rounded Emily's neighbourhood today. What if she had been caught? Alison was frozen at the mere thought of _her_ brunette being caught. Though, she reasoned with herself, Cavanaugh was never going to let that happened. She nervously tapped her fingers on the wooden carving near the airport. A private plane was waiting. Alison knew people in the English and American Airforce who were ready to save children, victims of the atrocity of the Third Reich. They were supposed to land hush hush when The German was occupied to bombard London, lead the children directly to an underground shelter, and the officers would bring them to their new families. The blonde had corresponded for months and months to organize these operations. There was one every month. She had chosen the families through her connection with MI6. She had to make sure they were trustworthy.

"Relax," her brother said, squeezing his sister's shoulders. "I'm sure everything's "A Okay"."

"I know," Alison whispered, but continuing tapping her fingers.

"Then what's going on?" Her brother asked, concerned.

"I'm worried about…" Alison started, staring into her brother's eyes.

"Emily…" Jason finished, sighing. "Toby would not let anything happen to her."

"Still…" Alison responded hesitantly.

"Speaking of Emily…" Jason said, taking a piece of paper out of his pocket. "There you go, this is Coogan's report of Emily's incident."

"Thanks," Alison said, taking the piece of paper.

"Are you sure, you want to read it A… I mean Vivian? This is nasty." Jason said with a grimace of deep disgust.

"How did you get those?" Alison asked, eluding Jason's statement.

"I may or may not have threatened him," Jason answered with a satisfied smile. "Whatever, you plan to do to him, make sure, he suffers…"

"I thought you disagreed with my involvement with Emily." Alison said surprised, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I don't anymore. This girl needs our help. It does not mean that we have to act irrationally."

Alison ignored her brother's comment. Her relationship with Em was her business. She acted on impulse and impulses were irrational by nature. She knew it was dangerous, but she didn't care. If it caused her own loss she did not care, as long as she was able to stay with the brunette.

Suddenly, she saw a silhouette running towards her, a silhouette that was too thin to be Toby's. Before she could even register what happened she felt the wind knocked out of her by a tight embrace. She smelt a scent that she recognized too well… Emily.

"What the…" Jason swore loudly.

But Alison didn't hear him. The brunette was shivering hard, breathing unevenly, her hair and face were wet by both tears and water. She squeezed Ali so hard that the blonde knew something had happened to her. The brunette was sobbing uncontrollably. Alison softly caressed Emily's hair and waited several minutes before forcing Emily to look at her. Alison and Jason gasped. The brunette was as white as a sheet, she was trembling from head to foot and her lips were blue, a blue that contrasted with her pallor. Alison, fearfully inspected Emily's arms and anger flared through her body. Deep blue bruises were showing, recent ones…

"Who did this?" Alison asked coldly, anger mounting inside of her." Emily! Tell me!"

"Vivian, white doves…" Her brother pointed towards the mist.

Jason wrapped Emily with his jacket to stop her from shivering and his sister wrapped her securely into a tight embrace to give her warmth to her. The brunette nuzzled into Ali's neck.

She looked through the mist and saw Toby's silhouette with small children in ragged clothes following him.

"Mission's done." Toby said.

He frowned, recognizing Emily in Vivian Darkbloom's arms.

"What…" He started.

"Where is my mom?" One of the kids asked, crying.

Several similar cries followed and soon, many children were crying.

"Remember what your mommy told you, last time you saw her?" Alison asked softly, looking at all the children.

"She said that we might have to go away, because we are not safe." One of the kids piped up.

"That's what we are doing," Jason said, ruffling one of the kids' hair.

"Then why isn't Mama coming with us?" The kid insisted.

"Because, we can't save everyone," Alison whispered sadly, tightening her grip on Emily who was still nuzzled in her neck, shivering.

"Are people going to be nice to us there?" One of the kids asked worriedly.

"I guarantee you that no one will be bad to you anymore!" Alison replied firmly.

"Why isn't this lady," A blonde kid pointed at Emily, "coming with us?"

"Yes, she's been nice to us. That lady has… She has been bringing us some food for us to eat. She needs to be saved." Another kid added.

"I know," Alison responded with a dry chuckle. "But, as I said, we can't save everyone. Now get along, follow the man in the black suit. Don't worry, he won't hurt you. It will be like the game of coughing, get in the plane."

A few kids looked fearful but the bravest and the oldest took their hands and helped them to get into the plane. Alison nodded curtly to the agent who helped the last kids to get in.

A few minutes later, the plane was just a small figure in the distance. As soon as the plane was out of sight Toby marched towards Emily, disentangle her from Alison, took a quick look at her and both Toby and Jason groaned. Alison had no idea what was going on and she hated this, so she demanded.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Someone tried to drown her." Toby muttered, furious. "Who did this to you?"

"Paige did," Emily said in a croaked voice.

"Dammit, Em!" Toby yelled. "Why did you go and see Paige in the first place?"

"I had to," Emily tried to explain, crying again. "The swimming pool, I can't seem to stay away, even after…"

"Shut up!" Alison ordered. "You're upsetting her!"

Toby wanted to retort but Jason stopped him. He looked towards his sister and Toby weighing the situation. Both were

glaring at each other with dislike.

"You want to see a swimming pool, I'll bring you to see one," Alison said softly.

"I don't think this is a good idea!" Toby objected.

"I agree, you have no idea…" Jason nodded.

"You're on his side now. Since when?" Alison exclaimed, angrily.

"You've no idea of the situation." Jason argued.

"Tell me then…" Alison retorted.

"Is the water hot?" Emily asked in a timid voice.

"What?" Alison said, puzzled.

"Is the water in the swimming pool hot?" Emily repeated, softly.

"Yes, I'll make sure of that," Alison assured, squeezing Emily's shoulder.

"Even so, Em…" Toby protested.

"I want to try, for you." Emily responded solely for Alison. "Besides, I miss it."

"Em…" Toby protested again.

"This is not your decision to make in any case, Tobs. For God's sake, I'm not asking you what you are doing here and how you know Vivian when you pretended you didn't. So, trust me." Emily replied shorty.

Alison had no idea what was going on but, for once, she could not care less. The brunette said she would swim for her, and only for her, and that made Alison happy beyond belief. It made her hot and bothered as well because of the sultry tone she had used to respond to her. This woman was going to be the death of her. She was sweet and sexy without realizing it. Smiling timidly, she took the brunette's hand and led her to her brother's car. Toby came along.

"I didn't invite you, did I?" Alison said in her bitchy tone.

"I'm leaving tonight, for Ravensbrück. I need to say goodbye to her."

"Good, we need someone in the camps." Alison replied matter of factly.

"Why do you need someone in the camps? What do you plan there?" Toby asked, curiously.

"Nothing that is your concern, yet." Alison replied, watching Emily. "Is her mother safe?"

"Yes, Jenna hid her," Toby replied, shortly.

"Good." The blonde replied, sitting next to Emily.

The brunette's head fell naturally on Ali's shoulder. The blonde caressed her face slowly, sighing in relief and contentment. She had craved for Emily's soft skin all day. Toby sat at the front with Jason. Neither of them really talked during the drive. They all listened to Emily's laboured breathing with worry. The closer they got to the swimming pool, the more laboured it was.

"You don't have to do this if you don't feel like it," Alison said softly.

"I have to face my fear one day." Emily stammered through short breathes.

"Will you ever explain?" Alison asked softly while caressing the brunette's hair.

"One day," Emily whispered, her voice muffled by Alison's neck.

"It tickles," Alison giggled.

Emily giggled back and the atmosphere in the car seemed to lighten. Jason was beyond puzzled. He had never heard his sister giggle even when she was little. This Emily girl was really something! He realized that he felt the need to protect her from harm. He was also afraid that Alison would be the cause of it somehow. They arrived at their destination. Jason stopped the car and got out. Alison and Emily got out after him, Toby behind them, hiding Emily from sight.

"Where are we?" Emily asked.

"Jason's high-school, he gives meetings there. That's why we have the keys," Alison answered, taking Emily's hand.

Jason opened the door and they walked through the dark hallways. Jason directed them to a door on the left and opened it.

"There you are, a swimming pool." He said to Emily, smiling. "Vivian has brought you a swimsuit. You can change over there."

Emily was mesmerized and afraid by the swimming pool. She was attracted to it, but her memories pulled her away. She was working like a magnet, opposite forces, going back and forth. Come to think of it, it was a bit like her relationship with Alison. Attracting but full of doubts and fears. She hesitated, remembering Ben's words but chose for one night to forget. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and took Alison's hand to get changed. Alison, puzzled, followed suite. The last thing she wanted was to get in a room with a naked Emily and yet, she craved to see how toned and muscular Emily was. _Stop it, Alison!_

While Emily got changed she stared avidly, not being able to prevent herself. She felt like a pervert but Emily was gorgeous. She had her back turned to Alison so that the blonde had an impeccable view of Emily's backside and long-toned legs. She felt her mouth water and thoughts, very inappropriate thoughts, were starting to fill her mind. She imagined herself kissing every inch of Emily's perfect mocha skin. She imagined the brunette moaning and writhing underneath her touch. She kept asking herself what kissing her would feel like. She put a stop to these fantasies when she heard Emily say, "I'm done."

"Let's go and swim, mermaid." Alison smiled, taking a full view of Emily's body. Damn, this girl was flawless. She could not help but notice a long scar under Emily's stomach. She had a feeling that Coogan was to blame. She was going to kill him and seriously enjoy it. She took Emily's hand and brought her to the pool.

"Remember, if you don't…" Alison started.

"I'll be fine, if the water is hot. I'll just have to jump," she answered in a false cheerful tone.

She squeezed Alison's hand tighter, however, biting her lips, trying once again to block the memories. Alison's simple presence was helping her a great deal. Not that she would ever tell her though. She marched towards the pool, still holding Ali's hand. She froze for several minutes while Alison was patiently waiting and Jason and Toby watching apprehensively. Then, without warning, she took a deep breath, let go of Alison's hand and jump into the water.

Relief coursed through her body. The water was warm and inviting. Though she was still immensely scared and frozen for more than ten minutes. Memories, his words coming back to her like a bullet… She forced herself to move, fighting the paralysis of her body. Little by little, she was reassured by the warmth of the water and her old instincts kicked in. And, she swam.

Alison was mesmerized by the view. The brunette seemed in her element. She glided through the water effortlessly, like it was the most natural thing in the world. She was fast and gracious. Alison could not help but smile at the view. It was the most poetic thing she had ever seen. No poet could truly write the beauty of Emily at that moment. A true mermaid and she was doing it for her, Alison DiLaurentis.

"She truly is a mermaid, isn't she?" Jason smiled.

"Hey, eyes off! And yes, she is," Alison said unable to stop looking at _her mermaid._

An hour later, Alison dropped Emily off at her house. She told her brother to wait a little as Toby got out of the car.

"I'm leaving tonight, to Ravensbrück," he said to Emily while Alison retreated to give them privacy.

"I'm going to miss you. Be careful there!" Emily said, hugging Toby as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Oh, I'll be okay. Besides, you have Vivian to watch over you now."

"I'm gonna miss you anyway. I don't know when I'll see you again," Emily sniffed into Toby's shoulder.

"Let's hope I'll never see you there!" Toby growled, letting go of Emily. "Goodbye, Emily!" And he got back to the car.

Alison approached Emily and sadly said, "I'm sorry about Toby but he'll be safe there, and a great asset for us. But I know he was your friend."

"Damn cover!" Emily muttered angrily. "I suppose you can't stay either."

"No," Alison answered with more sadness. "I have to be with mom and dad tonight. And we're spending the weekend at the Berghof."

"Great!" Emily mumbled and before Alison could say anything, she had gone back to her house. Alison wanted to chase her, to say that she wanted to spend the weekend with her but she stayed there, unable to move. Out of fear? Out of sadness?  
Suddenly she felt a movement in front of her and felt two hands grab her cheeks. Before she could say a word, she felt soft lips kissing her. A floral scent mixed with chlorine. The sensation was amazing. It sent sparks into Alison's whole body. Fire ignited into her lower stomach. She felt a throbbing between her legs, beating at the same rhythm as her heart. But, before she could respond or linger on the sensation, it was gone.

"I'm sorry," she heard Emily say. "You're not like me."

"No, I'm not like you but we are friends, Emily," she whispered. "Only friends."

"Only friends." she heard the brunette whisper back. "I just want you to remember me while you're gone."

And Alison DiLaurentis got back to her car, more confused than before. Was she supposed to enjoy the kiss if they were only friends? And why on earth did she still feel Emily's lips on hers, if they were only friends. Reason dictated her to stay away from this girl but her heart was beating at the same rhythm as Emily Fields'. Which one of them should she listened to?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Emison lovers**

 **Sorry for the lateness, Mid-terms were coming**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will not be disapointed**

 **I apologize in advance, for any mistakes I could have made**

 **Please shout out your opinion**

 **R &R**

 **Thanks for the support**

* * *

Chapter 5: Decisions and plans

Alison stared into the night, lost in her thoughts. She didn't pay attention to her surroundings. She was still lingering on the taste of Emily's soft lips, against hers. It was a brief kiss and yet, she had never felt anything like it before. She felt on fire in her body and her underwear were damped with her own excitement. She sighed. What the hell was she going to do? She couldn't have feelings for a woman, she just couldn't! No, in fact, she didn't! She just felt flattered by Emily's attention and she felt excited because, she was thinking of a man. Yes, that was it!

"Are you going to look after her?" Toby asked worriedly.

The blonde didn't respond. Of course, she would! The brunette was her friend and, even if, she would have to stay away. She would make sure that Emily was safe. She just couldn't imagine the idea of her, being hurt, or being deported in some camps. She held back her tears and gulped,

"Vivian!" Toby exclaimed, annoyed. "I asked you a question."

"I thought, it was rhetorical…" Alison smirked, reverting to her cold persona.

"Can you, at least, stop pretending, for once, just this once!" Jason exclaimed, angry, thumping his fist on his seat.

"You! Watch the road, instead of, yelling all over the place!" Alison retorted, coldly.

"Ali…" Her brother, started.

"My name is Vivian, if I recall correctly," Alison stated, her voice as icy as The North Pole.

"Sorry, I confounded you with someone else," Jason answered, awkwardly, biting his lip.

"Of course, you did," Alison stated, calmly. "I have been told, I resemble this bitch, Alison DiLaurentis. You must know her. Her parents are big heads in the Nazi Party."

"Yeah, I've heard of her", Jason mumbled, tapping his fingers, nervously on the steering wheel.

Alison rolled her eyes to fake annoyance. How could he have done such a blunder? When he was all over the place because she had helped Emily. He nearly blew up their entire cover, just because, he was upset over Emily. What right does her brother have on the brunette anyway? She was _hers_. She scoffed at her own possessiveness. It wasn't very Alison DiLaurentis, but Emily awoke a new side of her, she didn't know, she had, and she couldn't figure her shit out and had mixed feelings about her "new side".She was used to be in control. And she lost it, when Emily kissed her tonight. No, she lost it, when she met the stunning brunette, the second she looked into her magnificent brown eyes. She lost all the control she had over her life. She was not sure she liked it, but on one hand, it was exciting! _Make up your mind Alison!_ Yes, she had to get a grip and take control.

"Of course, Toby, I will. She is my friend," Alison responded finally, smiling timidly to Toby.

"And, what about her heart?" Asked Toby, looking straight into Alison's blue eyes

"What about it?" Alison snapped, defensively.

What a nerve! He had no right to talk to her like that, no right to insinuate that she would intentionally hurt the brunette. But, what Alison found irritating, was the hinge of possessiveness in Toby's voice. Emily was not his to take, and she never will be! She was boiling inside, imagining Emily kissing some faceless girl, or worse Toby Cavanaugh. Because she had to admit that Toby would be perfect for Emily, if she wanted to drop that stupid "I like girl" obsession He would be the perfect boyfriend. And, now she comes to think of it, who was this Paige girl Emily mentioned earlier? That name had seemed to put Toby on edge and it seemed familiar to the blonde. Another mystery to unravel. Every time, she tried to stay away from the brunette, another thing was bringing her in. Or, was it another excuse to stay close to Emily?

"She fancies you, and she doesn't seem to be your type." Toby retorted with anger.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Alison replied icily. "And, in any case, it isn't any of your business"

"Everything that concerns Emily is my business!" Toby, suddenly bellowed at the blonde. "I made a promise to her father…"

"Speaking of her father, do you know what happened to him?" Alison smirked, cutting him off. She had a nagging feeling that Toby knew something about the mysterious death of Wayne Fields.

Alison seemed to have hit a nerve, because Toby blushed, furiously and spluttered,

"I don't know… What you mean! I didn't…How could you…"

"When, you can finish an entire sentence," Alison, smiled devilishly, with a bored voice. "Let me know, I don't really like to waste my time. But, after all, who can blame you…You didn't have a proper education and your mother killed herself. Quite frankly, I pity you, Underschaführer"

"Hey," Jason yelled when Toby seemed ready to kill Alison with his bare hands. "What don't you two, make a pissing competition?"

A pissing competition! What the hell! Does Jay think Alison DiLaurentis could be jealous. Alison DiLaurentis _isn't jealous_. She doesn't do feelings. And yet, when she pictured Emily's laughing, she felt her heart swell and she felt a deep red blush creeping down her neck and her stomach clenched painfully. She tried to shift her legs discreetly but it did nothing to ease her discomfort. _Damn!_

"Shut up and drive!" They both yelled at Jason.

"If you two, weren't busy fighting over Emily's _honour._ You'd noticed that we have already arrived," Jason answered, trying to contain his hilarity. "Your train is, in ten minutes Underschaführer."

"Bye, bye, then" Alison said cheeringly, waving at him.

Toby glared at Alison and got out of the car, he shook Jason's hand and said sternly to the young girl,

"I warned you, if you hurt her…"

"We'll send you further instruction by our usual means of communication" Alison waved him off. "Drive on Jay!"

Jason shook his head, in disbelief. Her sister was impossible, sometimes. But, seeing her jealous was a new territory and she, sure was a lot more difficult to handle. He got off the car, ignoring, Alison exasperating sigh, and accompanied Toby to his train. It gave Alison, the time, she needed, to think of a way of protecting Emily, and ignoring her feelings. She was Alison DiLaurentis, she had no feelings, at least, not for a girl. She was ready to accept many things, but that…. That was beyond her own comprehension, all this foreign feeling…And that kiss…Oh god, she re-lived it once again and it was Heaven on Earth…. No, she couldn't think like that. She needed control as she said before and she knew how to get it back. It disgusted her, but it was the only way…Determined, she forced herself, not to think of Emily and waited patiently for her brother. He came back, several minutes, later, fuming,

"It would have killed you, to be polite with Toby?" He spat. "Sometimes, I swear, Alison, you are such a bitch!"

"I don't see why, I should be polite with him," her sister answered coldly.

"Because, first, he is a human being, and second, he is useful to us, to the network." Jason replied

"It doesn't give me a good reason to treat him with kindness," Alison insisted in a flat tone, looking almost bored.

"You're just jealous…" Jason smirked.

"Me? Jealous? You're ridiculous!" Alison laughed scornfully.

"You like this Emily girl, and he gets in your way. So, you just play him, like a toy." Jason retorted, looking at her sister with disgust. "Sometimes, you're no better than _them_ "

"I do not like girls. Emily's just a friend, nothing more!" Alison insisted, shortly.

"Who are you trying, to convince, you or me?" Her brother replied, gravely, raising an eyebrow at her. "Continue fooling yourself, I don't mind. But I'll tell you, one thing, though, life is short and it's better to die fighting, than to live, bending the knee to those you do not respect."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alison simply, replied, avoiding her brother's gaze.

"Then, I overestimated you." Jason replied, sounding sad and disappointed. "Toby was right, you'll destroy her. All I hope is that, it will destroy you, as well. From now on, don't ask me any favors, you are no longer my sister."

Alison ignored the pang of pain, she was feeling. She just shrugged, keeping a cold composure. She had her mind settled and, nothing could make her change her decision. Emily's face appeared, for a split second, but she pushed it away. She did not, could not have feelings for her. The more, she repeated it, the more untrue, it sounded. And the plan which was forming in her head, sounded cruel and horrible. But, it was the only way, and what Emily didn't know, couldn't hurt her.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Alison had never felt so sad and so resigned in her entire life. But a life of misery was nothing, compared to admit that Emily was her Achilles' heel. They were driving through Berlin's streets, when, as predicted, she saw Noel, getting out, of a tavern. She told her brother to stop the car, and to wait for her. Jason looked at her, with distaste but obeyed.

"Hey Noel!" She yelled joyfully, crossing the streets

Noel, accompanied by Coogan, turned and looked with caution, at the blonde girl.

"Hello Ali," He replied, politely.

"I just wanted to apologize, for my behavior, from last night. I don't know, what I was thinking, defending scum, like her. I…" She hesitated, smiling seductively, at him.

"You don't need to apologize," he said, with an air of superiority. "Women, are of weaker constitution than us. I should have been more careful."

Alison had to prevent herself, from gagging. He was disgusting with his self-pride and arrogance. She wanted, to insult him, to strangle him but she said, instead, in a sweet low whisper, feigning embarrassment:

"I was wondering, if there was a way, I could redeem myself…"

"Hum…Let me think…" Noel said, smirking. I was thinking that we could go and see the short documentary of Leni Riefenstahlat at the movie theatre next week. What do you think?

"Brilliant idea!" The blonde exclaimed, faking her enthusiasm.

And then, she kissed him on the corner oft the mouth. Whatever, she was trying to prove to herself. It didn't work. She didn't feel, anything but self-disgust. His skin was rough and not as soft as Emily's. It felt wrong. Wrong beyond any word, she could express. His smell was making her sick, a mix of alcohol and Cologne. It was nothing, compared to the complex and intoxicating scent of her mermaid. Her mermaid scent was soft and subtle while his, was strong and sickening. She felt ashamed and disgusted. When, she thought, it couldn't get any worse, she felt someone brushing against her. She turned around and saw a dark-haired silhouette, running as fast, as she could.

She gasped and felt her heart, shattered in pieces. _Her mermaid…_ God, what has she done? She felt awful and it took all of her will power, not to run after her, and begging for her forgiveness. Instead, feeling, increasingly sick, she waved at a dumbfounded Noel and returned to her car, gasping for breath, feeling as if, she was empty and broken. As, she entered the car, half-sobbing, half-suffocating, her brother was watching with an expression of deepest loathing

"You disgust me! And I, thought you could sink no lower." He said, in an icy tone

"I didn't know…I didn't know…She was here. It was way past curfew…" Alison gasped, trying to justify herself through incontrollable sobbing.

"As if, it was an excuse. I hope, you read that file, tonight, and if you suffer, through the reading, as much as Emily had. I may reconsider the idea of you, having a bit of decency, honesty and a heart." He stated, coldly, as he was starting his car.

XXX

"Wait, wait, wait…" Hanna said with shock, as Alison, Spencer and Aria were sitting in the young DiLaurentis' bedroom. "You did what?"

"I kissed and accepted a date with Noel Kahn," Alison repeated, for the umpteenth time with a hollow voice.

"And, why, on earth, would you do that?" Asked Hanna bewildered. "After what he's done to Emily. From what you told us earlier, she seems to be your friend. You helped her with her nightmare, you brought her to a swimming pool, you learned about her life. You seem to appreciate her."

"I did that to…" Alison started with the same empty tone.

"She did that, to prove a point," Spencer finished with repressed anger, clenching her fists. "You didn't change a bit, you still consider people, as dolls, to manipulate… Even her, God Ali! I thought, you've changed!"

"Let her explain, Spencer…"Aria argued, calmly, looking expectantly at Alison who refused to look her friends in the eyes.

"THERE'S NOTHING TO EXPLAIN!" Spencer bellowed. "SHE LOVED THE ATTENTION SO SHE MANIPULATED EM…"

"Spencer, for god's sake lower your voice," Aria cut her off, making a shushing noise towards the door. "Her parents… Ali explain!"

"I followed Hanna advice from two nights ago, to figure out who she was, because she intrigued me…" The young blonde told her friends, through, dry sobs.

"Intrigued…Obsessed, more like…" Hanna muttered, chuckling. You could have light up the entire city with…"

"Hanna, for once, in your life, shut up!" Spencer ordered, irritated.

"I followed Hanna's advice after our meeting at the Lost Woods," Alison continued as if, there had been no interruption. "She refused to go away, so I felt rejected and I needed to know more about her, about why, she seemed to fear all physical contact, I craved to know more about her family, about herself. It seemed like her presence, by my side, was like the necessity to breathe."

"Once again, stating the obvious…" Hanna interrupted, grinning. "I still don't see the link between that and Noel Kahn."

"Perhaps, if you let her finish, you'd know…" Retorted a furious Spencer, through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, I'm only trying to defuse the tension," replied Hanna calmly.

"Guys…" Aria pleaded in a soothing voice, while the tension between the two friends grew steadily and became so noticeable that the air in Alison's master bedroom seemed to be filled with electrical buzzing all around. Hanna and Spencer glared at each other, their eyes filled with the same anger, the same incomprehension and the same need to understand.

Aria was standing in the middle, looking worriedly at Ali. During the whole exchange, the blonde, usually quick to retort something sassy or intelligent, didn't react. She was still staring at her knees, unable to comprehend what was going on. The only sound that echoed in her head was the brunette's desperate sob when she had brushed her. It was haunting her. She imagined the brunette, curled up in her bed, crying, like she had done two nights ago. And it was Alison's fault. She created all this mess and the mere idea of the brunette, being in pain, was causing her, an emptiness that she had never felt before. The broken sob Emily had let go, merely, hours ago, had shattered the blonde's shell and world. But it was, what she deserved. After all, she had, willingly flirt with Noel, to prove to herself…What exactly? Jason was right. She was a bitch and she was no better than the Nazis or Hitler himself. She had transformed truth into lies, replaced softness with violence and turn friendship into treason. The only thing, she had managed to prove was that she had feelings for Emily, feelings beyond friendship, and was unable to feel them freely, to explore what this feelings were. She had proved that Toby was right all along. She was a sham, playing with her dolls, thinking that she, alone could make the world, a better place. She was nothing, but an arrogant bitch…She was shaken out of her thoughts by a soft voice. For a moment, she thought, it was her mermaid, coming to forgive her and a flash of pure bliss transpired into her baby blue eyes, but she was simply staring into Aria's sympathetic black eyes, she sighed, miserable,

"Go on, Ali," she whispered, putting an arm around the blonde waist to make her react but the young DiLaurentis continued in the same hollow and empty voice:

"It became like the necessity to breathe, so I stayed with her that night, trying, at first, to persuade her to leave. When I saw, it was a lost cause, and when I felt that her physical proximity was causing me pleasure. I wanted to know more about her life, about what her family was. I did not learn much, except that, her mother and father met, when they were teenagers and that it was love, at first sight. Then, she told me, she used to swim and that, if she hadn't been Jewish, she would have competed for the Olympics, in 1938."

"Wow", Hanna, gasped, unable to hide her astonishment. Spencer was too busy, gawking at Alison's in disbelief, to reprimand her friend.

"So, naturally, I wanted to see her swim," Alison continued, sobbing, uncontrollably, now. Aria tightened her grip on the blonde's shoulders. Hanna and Spence approached Alison, embracing her, to bring, some sort of comfort. They've never seen Alison in such a state before.

"For some reason, she seemed to avoid or hate the idea. She kept finding excuses, not to go. I kept physical contact with her, at the time and I felt, I felt…" The blonde stuttered.

"Desire" Hanna finished, simply. "Once again obvious"

"I guess that what it was." Alison stated with defeat squeezing Emily jacket tight around her shoulders. "I shivered, she thought I was cold and gave me her jacket, which I'm wearing, right now. She made some jokes about wearing a Jewish jacket and refused to answer my questions, always avoiding to respond by teasing me. I got mad and asked her to stop doing that. She got closer, took my cheeks and whispered, "What do you want me to do then?" I was taken aback and lost in a spiral of new sensations…"

"Did you two, kissed?" Asked Aria and Hanna, in unison.

"No, not this time" Alison answered, for the first time, amused by the expectant expressions on her friends' face.

"This time?" Spencer exclaimed. "Oh, my god, Ali, what did you do?"

"If you hadn't interrupted her, by now, we would know," Hanna smirked, ignoring Spencer's glare.

"I backed away, of course," Alison replied, sadly. "I was scared. I didn't know what to do, or feel. I told her I wasn't like her. She got mad and asked me what I wanted, that she did not want to play anymore. She was hurt and asked me to go.

"Typical Ali!" Spencer muttered, with annoyance.

"Blame me all you want, Spence. You cannot despise me, more than I despise myself right now," Alison retorted with disgust. "Anyway, I apologised, at once. I couldn't bear the thought of being away from her. But her mom heard our argument, so she came in Emily's room and I hid under the bed."

Her three friends laughed, imagining Ali, puffing and huffing, hiding under Emily's bed. The air in the room seemed to lighten for a moment but Alison continued, talking with a grave expression on her face,

"Her mother seemed to think that she had had her usual nightmare about Coogan. She said, she wished she had been there _that_ night. Of course, I was intrigued and I asked Emily at once, what Coogan did to her. But, she panicked and I tried to calm her down. One thing led to the other, I found myself, entangle in a sleepy Emily, after she cried for several hours."

"Aww," Hanna cooed. "That's so sweet!"

Once again, Ali was unable to notice her friend's reaction. Emily's sobs echoed in her head. And, she continued breathlessly,

"Later, that night, she had a nightmare. I was sure it was a memory from whatever Coogan did to her. You should have seen her, guys…She was screaming and crying in pain. It was agony to see her suffer like that. After, several minutes I managed to calm her down and I spent the rest of the night, making sure, she was safe."

"Again, Ali, I don't see why you look so desperate. It seems all well to me." Hanna declared, puzzled.

"I must agree with Hanna, here," Spencer nodded, lost.

"Wait you'll see," Alison whispered, sadly. "The morning, I left her, a note, telling her, to meet me at eight. I had planned, to take her, to Jason's swimming pool in high-school.

"I bet it was an amazing thing to see," Spencer exclaimed. She was the sporty one of the group.

"Yes, it was!" The blonde replied, smiling dreamily. "She is a natural, it was so poetic! She was a real mermaid! But, she met me in the middle of the operation."

"Why, what happened?" Aria asked, worriedly, seeing Alison expression shifts into an angry one, her blue eyes flashing menacingly.

"She ran into my arms, shaking and sobbing. She had bruises and blue lips. Apparently, someone tried to drown her. And from the looks, my brother and Toby were exchanging. It wasn't the first time." Alison answered, shaking from repressed anger.

"You think Noel or Ben..." Spencer suggested, her eyebrows furrowed.

At the mention of Noel, Ali froze. The sensation of self-disgust hit her hard and she clenched her stomach to prevent her from puking. She felt so sick, and the sadness filling her, was overwhelming. But, it was all her own doing, and had to finish her story to ask Spencer for help. She doubted very much that the brunette would give it to her. But, for Emily, perhaps…So she forced herself to continue:

"Not this time, no. From what, I understood. It was a girl named Paige"

"I know her!" Spencer exclaimed through pursed lips. "She is that competitive bitch from the Hitler's Sports Frau club. She is married to Lucas Gottesman and hates Jews. What the hell, was Emily doing with her?"

"C'mon Spence, you just hate her guts, because she is better than you" Hanna scoffed.

"No I swear," Spencer huffed. "And she is not better than me. What was Emily doing with her?"

"She wanted to see the swimming pool, from what she said." The blonde responded.

"See, not swim, but why?" Hanna asked. "I thought you said she was a swimmer."

"She is, but until tonight. She was not able to swim. And I think it has something to do with what Coogan did." Alison said, holding tightly the file her brother had given her.

"That's sounds like him, all right…" Spencer growled. "But the real question is, why would Paige give Emily access, to her swimming pool? And, why, did she tried to drown her? Paige is known to be violent, but only, when we refuse to give her something she wants. What could she possibly want from Emily?"

"Dunno" Alison replied, frowning.

Spencer had made a valid point. Another thing to investigate.

"Anyhow, she swam tonight. She seemed to be terrified but she did it, for me. And god, what a marvelous sight! Then, I brought her home. This is where I messed up." Alison sniffed, finding herself, crying again. "She was upset because Toby was going away and I had to leave, so she kissed me…"

The girls gasped and Spencer scoffed, distastefully, guessing pretty well what Alison did next.

"Ali, please, tell me you didn't…" Squeaked Aria, dumbfounded.

"I was lost, okay?" Alison squealed, trying to justify herself. "It was a brief kiss and I felt things I'm not supposed to feel for a girl. So, I needed to prove a point. I looked for Noel, at the usual tavern and I invited him and flirt with him and kissed him…. I didn't want Emily, to see it okay?"

"She saw?" Aria gasped.

"And what, exactly did you prove with your clever plan, may I ask?" Spencer asked ironic. "Except for the fact, that you are a manipulative little bitch."

"I proved that I was a horrible friend and that kissing boys was nothing, compared to the way, she makes me feel." Alison answered in a shameful voice.

"You also proved that you are a coward. Come on, Aria. Let's go. I can't even look at you, right now." Hanna, said, glaring at Alison.

She stood up and Aria followed, casting a disappointing but understanding look at her blue-eyed friend. Spencer was about to do the same but Ali stopped her,

"Spence, wait!"

"And why, should I have to listen to what you have to say. Give me one good reason!" Spencer asked, shortly, her eyes shooting daggers.

"Do it, for Emily's sake, not mine. She needs to know what happened to her dad. I need you to help me infiltrate the Luftwaffe's administrative archives"

"Only that small thing," Spencer answered, ironically. But, Ali knew from her expression that she was hooked. She loved challenges. She thought, for a second and said, calmly,

"I need to think about it. We will talk more this weekend at the Berghof . There will be more people there and it will be less risky. I would not want someone overhearing our conversation. Besides I like to mastermind plans in front of his very nose! Our dearest Führer…. " Spencer screamed, loudly the last words for Ali's parents to hear.

And without another word, she exited the room. The youngest DiLaurentis found herself alone, dealing with the ghost of Emily's lips and the resounding of sobs. She deserved this, and yet, she felt numbness. Her body and mind didn't have the strength to feel the pain anymore. She would no longer hear, Emily laugh. She would no longer, feel the softness of her skin, underneath her fingers. But most, of all, she would never be able to see her again. Because, the brunette would never forgive her. Unless, she was more of a forgiving nature than anyone else. She hoped against hope that, she could soon see her and explain. Sighing heavily, she took Coogan report from her red coat's pocket, unfold it and read it.

While, she was reading, she felt an anger bigger than her, that was eating her, alive. This bastard had raped her, tortured her, for weeks, and and he was boasting about it in his journal. Boasting about "fucking a Jew, creature of Satan" to quote him. He seemed to relish himself, for twenty pages on every bit of Emily's pain and screams. He finished with that sentence

 ** _"I will never stop until she is, nothing but a rat, I will continue until, she has nothing to feel happy about and remembers her rightful place, in a gas chamber, scared to death. I will personally take care of her roundup. She will be the last one. When, she finally feels safe, I will come and make her pay with blood before she dies like the rest of these scums"_**

Alison felt pain again, imagining Emily in that cold room, crying for help, crying for mercy. She had to do something. Ripping and tossing Coogan confession. She took a piece of paper and wrote to denounce Ben Coogan. For an Aryan. It was a crime to sleep with a Jew. And, she knew only, one man that was hateful enough to make him, suffer, like Emily did, so she wrote,

"Mein Führer…"

Little did she know, that this desperate gesture to protect her mermaid, was going to accelerate their march towards an almost certain death.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone**

 **Sorry for the long-awaited chapter**

 **I dedicate this chapter to all the victims and the survivors of the Holoucaust since it was the anniversary of the camp liberation last month.**

 **May we be always aware that these atrocities are never far from us in these dark times**

 **Love and cherish each other**

 **We are all flesh and blood**

 **Warning: Contains Smut**

* * *

Chapter 6: The heart wants what the heart wants

Alison was angrily shaking once she finished writing the letter destined to the Führer. She was sure that he would do something about it, something satisfying enough to punish that scum of a human being. When she thought of Coogan, she wanted to rip him apart and then reconstruct him so that she could rip him apart endlessly. And yet, was she any better than him? She played with Emily, just to rip her apart afterward.

She kept saying to herself that she was not saving many Jews in order to keep her cover well hidden, but perhaps it was because she liked the comfort of being safe and sound while others were dying out there. She thought of what happened in France in July last year. The Velodrome d'Hiver's roundup. Thousands of children and woman and men sent to their death. Not many French people had reacted, not many had saved them. Those who had were most certainly dead.

Had she taken that risk? No! Why would she? She was so well hidden behind Vivian Darkbloom that she didn't need to put herself at risk. She convinced herself for years that she would not have been useful dead. That's how she had been justifying her actions.

She blackmailed MI6 agents to save some Jew children and left the others to die, just to keep her cover. Who was she to decide who should live and who should die? Jason was right, she was no better than Hitler or the SS, she was the same. She took the letter and folded it carefully, then put it in her pocket to give to Hitler tomorrow. As soon as she found herself unoccupied she thought of Emily. Her sweet, already damaged Emily that she brought even further down. Her face appeared in Alison's mind, her beautiful, smiling face, immobilized into an expression of fear, of terror, of deepest pain… The blonde moaned loudly, unable to admit that she could be the cause of further pain to the already scarred brunette. She stuffed her head into the pillow and started to cry when she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. She quickly recomposed herself and said in a squeaky voice, which was very unlike her own:

"Enter"

"Ali…" Said her father's voice. "Dinner is served."

"I'm not hungry," The blonde mumbled, her head still stuffed in her pillow.

"Ali!" Her father reprimanded her, getting closer to her bed. "You know that family dinner is very important. It doesn't matter if you're hungry or not. What matters is what we must bring to the party…"

"Oh, yeah, dad. Let's pretend, we are a happy family. That you didn't cheat on Mother with half of the Berlin's society, including her own twin. Let's pretend that you're not a pathetic excuse for a human being."

"Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, I will not be spoken to like that!" Roared Kenneth DiLaurentis, his facial features deformed by anger.

"I will speak as I like!" Alison replied, staring at her father. Her blue eyes turning into icy cold pools. "Don't worry daddy, deceit and contempt for the feelings of others runs in the family."

"I only do what my duty to my country commands me to…" Her father replied, proudly. "I do not put my personal interest first and you should do the same. Your duty is to your country and no one else."

"Your duty…" Alison scoffed dryly, defiantly maintaining her father's gaze. "You only do what your libido commands. Let's be honest for once, father. You didn't enter the Nazi Party by conviction, but by interest. You flatter the Führer because he gives you power. Don't you think I didn't notice how you flinch every time he speaks? You are just an opportunist, dad!"

A resounding snap echoed through the blonde's bedroom walls. Kenneth DiLaurentis had slapped her. A red patch appeared on Alison's pale cheek, but the blonde smirk grew wider. She didn't care about the searing pain coursing through her cheek. At least, she had struck a nerve and annoyed her father.

"Stop smirking and come!" Her father ordered clenching his jaw.

Alison's face fell. An image of Emily's jaw clenched because of anger had come into her mind. She imagined it would be the expression on her beautiful face if the blonde ever saw her again. Even if it was her own doing, the young DiLaurentis could not prevent the pain from invading her. The unbearable hole Emily had left. It ripped her apart, piece by piece. She had never felt such pain before. It was nothing compared to her sore cheek. She stumbled and fell, completely blinded by the physical agony. She clutched her own stomach as if she could protect herself from the empty cold chill that was embracing her.

Suddenly, she heard screaming, she thought it was Emily's. She tried to run, to save her until she realized the screaming was not Emily's but hers. Her father turned and knelt, anger shifting into worry in a matter of second. He yelled something. And everything went blank.

The blonde woke up in a dimly lit room. It was her bedroom. She tried to stand up.

"Hey, slow down killer!" Said a soothing voice, sounding too familiar.

A mocha-skinned hand maintained the blonde girl into a laying position.

"Emily?" The blonde asked, puzzled. "What are you doing here?"

"Your brother came and pick me up and told me you were unwell" Emily calmly said, caressing Alison's cheek.

Alison leaned into the touch. It felt so good, so real. Her intoxicating smell was so close. She could almost feel the brunette's breath against her own mouth. Wait…it couldn't be true.

"Wait…" Alison stuttered, trying to move again. "You have to leave…My parents…"

Emily's face paled and she retrieved her hand from Alison's sore cheek. Alison whimpered at the loss and tried to take Emily's hand in hers. Because the brunette touch was so comforting and warm and she was cold, so cold. But the brunette refused to link her fingers with the blonde's.

"I…" Alison tried to say.

"You made it perfectly clear that you no longer wanted me by your side a few hours ago, Ali. But, I just couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you, even after everything…You broke my trust, played with my feelings…And here I am, making a fool of myself…"

"Leaving, leaving where?" Alison asked, suddenly agitated.

The blonde felt cold sweat trickling down her back. Her heart seemed to have stopped. She felt excruciating fear. It couldn't be real. She would not be taken away from her, not while she lived. That's when she understood that it no longer mattered that she hid her feelings. She was no longer bothered by how she felt. She just wanted to spend every minute of her life with the brunette, even if it meant admitting liking girls, even if it meant dying alongside her, abandoning her cover. Nothing else mattered except her and Emily… She didn't care about anything else.

"Ben Coogan is, as we speak, organizing the last roundup. I'm guessing it's for tonight… I couldn't leave without seeing you one last time, even if…" Emily responded, a single tear falling from the corner of her beautiful brown eye, unaware of Alison's realization because she had her head bowed in defeat

"Even if…nothing!" Alison said, cupping Emily's face into her hands, forcing Emily to look at her, determined to show her by the slightest sign how she felt. "What I did was a mistake. I tried to prove that you meant nothing to me, but you mean everything Emily. Everything! You hear me? I'm not letting you go! I'm never letting you go ever again!"

And before Emily could say something, Alison planted her lips upon hers with all the force she could muster. She tried to pour everything she felt into the kiss. Frustration, desire, love. There was no point in hiding anymore. Emily moaned loudly and Alison, devilishly bit the brunette's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Emily granted it and their tongues battled for dominance. Emily, who was more experienced, won, but Alison happily complied, moaning while Emily explored every corner of the blonde's mouth with a ferocity Alison didn't imagine possible. Alison fumbled into Emily's raven locks, unable to hide or lower her moans anymore. She didn't know what to do, she was lost in a spiral of physical reactions that she didn't comprehend. She had never been sexually aroused. She felt her legs tighten around Emily's hips, her own hips bucked into Emily's pelvis, seeking for more contact. She was soaking wet. Abandoning all pretences, the blonde moved her hips in a circular motion against Emily's pelvic bone. The brunette groaned and smiled. With another groan she deepened the kiss, shovelling her tongue deeper into the blonde's mouth. Their tongues danced with a fiery passion while the taller woman was jerking her own hips in response to Alison's provocation and she growled as she felt the blonde wetness through her dress. Damn, she was so hot! Alison thought. Her growl awakened something deep inside the blonde stomach. She scratched Emily's scalp in an attempt to control the desire that was now in the pit of her stomach, leaving her underwear soaked and damp. She felt her lower area clenched and she let out a high-pitched moan while Emily, continued thrusting wildly against her very hot clit. The brunette slipped a long finger beneath Alison's dress, softly caressing the blonde's clit through her underwear with circular and very slow motions. Every single cell of the blonde's body was on fire. Especially that part and God, it was deliciously good! Emily was digging her nails deeper through Alison's undergarments. Alison held Emily much closer, and moaned shamelessly her mermaid's name, kissing her nose, her cheek, her shoulder and then, the crook of her neck

"Please don't stop and don't leave me!" Alison whispered between moans, unable to control her voice

"I'm right here, love" Emily responded in a husky voice, staring at Alison, continuing her soft strokes against Alison's hot clit.

Blue met brown. They stared at each other for a long time, unable to look away. Alison caressed Emily's cheek and smiled. She opened her mouth to say something but what she felt, and saw was indescribable, beyond any words the blonde could express and she was usually good with words. Her mermaid was so beautiful, her brown eyes, shining with what? Desire, love? Alison couldn't believe she was here, against her, with her, her fingers caressing the most intimate part of her body and it didn't feel wrong in the slightest. It felt so right, that she never wanted it to stop. She wanted the brunette to go further, to feel Emily inside of her, filling her body and mind forever. She never wanted to leave the brunette side, even if it meant that she would go to those camps with her. Her hand left Emily's cheek and took the brunette's free hand, squeezing her hard, hoping to give an incentive to explore every part of her body. She was hers and it had always been this way since they met. Deep down, she always knew. She felt guilt twisting her stomach and nuzzled her head into Emily's neck, inhaling her scent. It felt good, so intoxicating, so reassuring. How could she have believed that any of this was wrong? How could she have hurt the brunette? This was nonsense to her now, that she was into the taller girl's arms writhing and moaning underneath her touch. Emily twisted her fingers slightly, still not passing the barrier of the blonde's underwear. Alison cried loudly, and arched her back, seeking more contact. Her mermaid touch had such a power on her. In her arms, it was and always had been where she belonged. She was such a fool!

"I'm sorry!" Alison whispered, tears falling down her face.

"Shh!" Emily responding, taking her free hand to Alison's chin, forcing the young DiLaurentis to look at her. "It doesn't matter now, we're together."

She resumed her kissing, squeezing the blonde's hand more tightly, kissing her more forcefully, inserting her tongue into Alison's mouth. The kiss was forceful but slow, full of care and love. The brunette expertly started to play with the hem of Alison's undergarments. Alison felt so overwhelmed, she didn't deserve this and there she was, with Emily's tongue against her palate, and her fingers doing magic with the slightest touch. She felt so loved and lucky.

She moaned even louder when Emily's lips kissed and nipped Alison's neck She was still working purposefully on the brunette's creamy skin and was starting to plunge a finger in Alison's underwear when the door banged open. Noel and Ben were standing there. They ripped Emily from Alison and without saying a word, took her away in the dark

"ALISON!" The blonde heard her scream,

"EMILY" Alison yelled back, trying to stand up but some invisible force rooted her to her bed. "LET HER GO! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" She screamed trying to get rid of the darkness.

"If you suffer as much as she does, I might reconsider you having a bit of decency, and a heart…" She heard a voice, yelling at her.

"NOOOOOO!" She yelled, thrashing and fighting against the invisible force that maintained her to her bed.

"Ali! Ali! Calm down!" Said a masculine voice who was holding her two arms with such force that she was pinned on her bed.

"Where is Emily? They took her. I need to stop them! They took her to camp. Call Toby! Make him do something!" Alison yelled, frantically, looking around for any sign of a struggle, any indication. But, her bedroom looked, normal, clean, showing no sign that the brunette had been there mere minutes ago. She was a hot mess, panting, scared and incredibly wet. These contradictory feelings made her even paler than before. She tried to shift her legs while she was still looking desperately for the brunette.

"Alison, calm down. Emily is safe. It was just a nightmare," said her brother's voice as he let go of her.

"But I saw her! she was there!" Alison argued, still looking for any sign of Emily's scent, anything that could indicate the brunette presence. "They took her away from me."

"Emily is safe, I checked, and that's what we call a nightmare…" Jason answered, unable to contain his smile. "You've read the report then?"

"It wasn't a nightmare!" Alison stubbornly continued, blushing harshly and shifting her legs once again to ease the increasing pressure she was feeling down there. "Not at first anyway…"

"What have you been dreaming of?" Jason laughed while he saw her sister blush and shift endlessly.

"None of your business!" Alison muttered, embarrassed. "Where are our parents anyway?"

"I convinced them you had a fever. They've gone outside looking for the doctor." Jason responded, eyeing her sister worriedly.

"They could have used the telephone," Ali stated, puzzled.

"Ali," Jason sighed taking his face into his hands. "You fainted, and you were moaning, and yelling Emily's name all over the place. What was I supposed to do? They were starting to ask questions. They thought you've gone mad or something. So, yes, I improvised to gain some time."

"Improvised, did you?" Alison said, smiling. Finally happy to have the upper hand and to regain some control. "Tell me, while you improvised, how am I supposed to fake a fever?"

"I don't know okay?" Jason cried. "I panicked. You should have seen yourself, Ali. It was scary… And I…"

"I read the file," Ali said to cut Jason, who was ranting off.

"Oh, so you have a heart after all?" Said her brother, coldly. "Is this why you fainted?"

"Yes…Well no…Not exactly…" Alison responded, annoyed.

"What are you going to do about it?" Her brother asked, trying to wipe the smirk of victory plastered on his face.

"The only thing to do," Alison replied simply. "Talk to Hitler about it. This is a capital offense, right? Punishable by death. Well, if you ask me, that's all…"

"Have you lost your mind?" Jason exclaimed, his face gone pale, his smirk long gone. "Do you want Emily being deported, and you with her?"

"Of course not," Alison replied, stubbornly.

"If you do that, you will be lost and so will she!" Her brother argued, his eyes popping out.

"But why, it's against German law to sleep with a Jew," Alison replied, completely puzzled.

"Have you not listened to any of Goebbels or Hitler's speeches? According to them, Jews are evil, sneaky, and unpredictable. They can trick even us Aryans. That is what they do. They steal, deceive, and cheat, so he will assume that whoever Ben slept with had an intention of deceiving him."

"But that's nonsense. He knew Emily was a Jew beforehand. She had the star," The blonde argued vigorously.

"It doesn't matter to them," Jason exclaimed, jumping from Ali's bed. "They will find any excuses to get rid of Jews".

"I can convince him. He always liked me." Alison said simply, sure of herself.

"Ali," Jason argued, calmly. "We are losing on the Russian front. They are getting closer, so getting rid of the evidence and all the Jews with it, is all that matters now. Besides, Hitler is sick, drugged up, and paranoid. He has become more irrational than ever! You must convince Emily to leave at once."

"Any influence I might have had on her, I lost it tonight. Do you think she would trust me now?" Alison retorted, sounding defeated.

And she felt even more so when she remembered that a few minutes ago, she thought that Emily Fields was going to make love to her. Make love? That expression sounded strange to Alison. She didn't know love and have never known this strange tingle before she met Emily. And, yet, she was sure! The feeling she had in that dream…The feeling of safety, of trust and oh those magical fingers…And the way Emily had smiled at her when Alison was watching her swim a few hours ago, the warmth that had spread inside of her when her mermaid smiled or looked at her, so innocent, so shy and yet so sad, so damaged. The way she noticed things about her mermaid, the way a simple smile from her made her happy. It was the closest she had ever come to love. And the dream had confirmed it. She l…No! Had a strong inclination towards Emily Fields. For Fuck sake's, Ali, stop playing with words! It's not like you had a chance anyway. You betrayed her for pride…Pride! She gagged, disgusting by her own behaviour. Jason was still ranting, unaware of her sister's inner monologue? Fantasies? Regrets? How to describe it? Shut it, Ali! She yelled at herself. She tried to listen to her brother and focused on him, instead.

"You have no choice, you'll have to try. I'll drive you…" Jason pleaded in a murmured whisper, sounding scared.

"I can't!" replied Alison in a crisp voice.

"But why?" Jason asked, sounding completely hysterical now.

"Because the doctor is coming," Alison replied, trying to appear unaffected by the situation.

"What's the real reason?" Jason asked, sternly. Quirking an eyebrow at her sister.

"Because…" Alison hesitated. "Because I might not be as unaffected by her presence as I seem. She is doing something to me, Jay, something that I cannot explain, nor even understand."

To her biggest surprise, Jason simply nodded at her statement, asking no further questions. He knew his sister, he knew that feelings were a thing they both had suppressed for years and that Emily was the spark that had ignited Alison soft side and she, therefore, could no longer think straight. But he insisted on one point:

"I beg you, Alison. Do not give Hitler that weapon…"

"What other choice do I have and if it turns bad, I'll be with her," Alison replied with a steady voice.

"What?" Jason asked, completely flabbergasted.

"I thought I made myself clear before," Alison answered, her voice rising with emotion. "Wherever she goes, I go. That's the least I can do, after what I did…"

Jason seemed remotely surprised by this statement. What had happened in her dream to provoke such a change of heart. Was it the file? He thought for a while, it was one of the reasons, but it could not be the only one. Was it guilt? Maybe, but he was skeptical…Was it simply love? He thought hard for a moment and was ready to ask his sister. But, he fell silent when he heard footsteps climbing up the stairs:

"Lie down!" He ordered, harshly.

Alison obeyed and tried her best to appear sick. She didn't have to make a big effort. She was still pale and sweaty, and the screams of Emily were still echoing in her ears. It sounded so real, her dream or nightmare or whatever that was, appeared to have been so real that she was shaking badly. Her face turned paler when she thought of Emily being taken away from her… And redder when she thought of what she was dreaming before that. She couldn't bear it. She wanted her, right now. By her side, to touch and kiss her beautiful face, to make sure that she was safe… She shook even harder, unable to control her violent sobs. Jason looked at her, worried and whispered in her ear:

"Ali, Emily is safe, I promise."

"Please Jay…" The blonde pleaded between sobs. "Go check up on her. It would kill me if…"

Alison was cut off by her parents and the doctor. Even in the dark, Alison could see her father's face. He was pale and shaken up. Her mother, as usual, remained unaffected and cold. She did not even bother to put a worried expression on her face. Her father, on the other hand, seemed deeply agitated. He marched towards his daughter's bed, beckoning the doctor with him and demanded to his son:

"How is she? What happened?"

"Dad, calm down…" Jason answered, trying to appease his father.

"Honestly, Ken. There's no need to fuss. She simply fainted," said Jessica in an annoyed tone.

"Get out!" Kenneth bellowed at his wife. "Get out now!"

"Sir," The doctor said in a calm voice. "Please calm down and let me examine her."

Kenneth DiLaurentis glared at the doctor. He was not a man to whom someone gave orders to, even if this sleazebag was a doctor. But, when he saw how pale his daughter was he restrained himself, his right temple pulsating with repressed anger. Jason tried to reassure him, by squeezing his shoulders lightly, but he shook him off, staring Ali with obvious fear and puzzlement in his grey eyes. Alison knew exactly what he was thinking. On one hand, he felt guilty about slapping her, and on the other hand, he didn't understand what happened and was wondering who Emily was. According to Jason, when she fainted, she had been screaming and moaning her name over and over. Alison knew why, but she couldn't possibly explain to her father.

"Dr. Rollins?" Mr. DiLaurentis asked impatiently.

"Her blood pressure is abnormally high." Dr. Rollins calmly replied after a few minutes, oblivious to Alison's father's attitude. "Have you felt any stress or pressure lately, Ali?"

"This is Miss DiLaurentis to you, Doctor Rollins," Alison said in calm, but threatening voice. "And no, everything is normal."

"Before fainting, did you feel any pain?" Dr. Rollins asked with a seductive smile.

"Hey you, back off!" Jason growled, pushing Rollins aside. "Don't you even think about touching my sister, you creep!"

"I'm just trying to help. "Dr. Rollins answered with the same nonchalant and provocative smile.

"Get out," Jason stated coldly, standing up to his full high, glaring at Rollins.

"As you wish, reichsjugendführer." Rollins obeyed with a mocking bow. "Your daughter needs to rest, she will be better tomorrow, Mr. DiLaurentis"

And he exited the room, Mr. DiLaurentis stared at Jason and at his daughter, clearly at a loss for words.

"I don't like him!" Jason growled, taking his little sister into his arms. "I don't like the way he's looking at Ali. "He is a creep, dad!"

"Don't exaggerate!" His father responded to his son in the same tone.

"Oh, you mean you haven't noticed his preference for younger girls, or you just think it's appropriate because our Führer does the same thing!" Jason retorted, glaring at his father.

"Enough! The both of you!" Kenneth DiLaurentis yelled. "What the hell is going on? It is not our place to criticize our dear Führer… And Alison, who is Emily? And don't even think about lying to me…Do you hear me?"

"Well, father, since you asked so nicely. I will respond." Alison replied coldly with a smirk. "It is none of your goddamn business!"

Her father stood up suddenly, angrier than ever before, ready to strike again. But Jason stood in his way.

"Don't even think about touching my sister again?" He groaned, menacingly. His blue eyes pouring into his father's grey ones.

"When we go to the Berghof tomorrow, you'd better remember where your loyalties lie, kids! This is far from over. I'm going to look further into this Emily business…"

And, he exited the room with a furious pace. Alison looked at her brother with fear and she uttered one sound, the only sound she could think of.

"Emily…"

"Don't worry, Caleb and Ezra are watching discreetly. She is fine."

"Is she sad?" Alison whispered, snuggling more into her brother's embrace.

"She's been crying a lot and having nightmares, but her mother is with her at the moment, sleeping by her side."

"It's all my fault…" Alison sobbed into her brother's neck.

Jason didn't respond but forced Ali to lie down and sat beside her. Alison held his arm:

"Stay, please."

Jason nodded and told her sister to sleep, but she stayed wide awake all night. Once it was obvious that neither of them was going to sleep, Ali asked:

"Will you understand, if I…If I, you know…"

"Of course, I will," He answered quietly, smiling at his sister. "You can't control what you feel…"

"I was stupid," Ali said, in a sad tone.

"You were scared." Jason simply answered. "You did stupid things, but you did those because you were scared, not because you wanted to hurt her. But, please, Ali, don't give that letter to Hitler. He will not react the way you expect him to. Please, just don't make mistakes again!"

Alison didn't respond to her brother's supplications. Jason bowed his head in despair. Alison was overconfident when it came to her power of manipulation. It would cause great damage, but he also knew she needed to do something and was incapable of rational thoughts when it came to Emily's case. So, he dropped the matter, spending his night sending a coded letter to Toby Cavanaugh, preparing for what was coming next. Making sure at least that they won't be sent to Auschwitz.

* * *

 **Please don't hate me**

 **R &R**

 **XXX**


End file.
